Cambio de Bando
by Mary Elena79
Summary: AU Moderno. Astrid es la hija de un narco traficante en Londres que planea hacerla seguir sus pasos...pero todo cambiará cuando ella decida darle un cambio a su vida para convertirse en enemiga de su padre sin que él lo note, pero que pasará cuando conozca a Hipo,un detective de Londres que comienza a investigarla...¿Podrá surgir algo entre ellos dos? Averígüenlo...pasen y lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS ¿COMO HAN ESTADO?...SE ACUERDAN DE MI, MARY ELENITA… ESPERO QUE SI** **BUENO…HE CREADO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE LA EPOCA MODERNA CON LOS PERSONAJES "HIPO Y ASTRID" ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE LA DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_**"**

**Capítulo 1**

Todo comienza en la ciudad de Londres, donde hace 9 meses llego el rico Ferbus Hofferson junto a su hija Astrid Hofferson de 20 años de edad a establecer su gran vida en una gran mansión.

Ferbus Hofferson era un narco traficante y aun así no tenía problemas con la ley. Contaba con una gran fortuna la mayoría obtenida de gente que estafaba o negocios realizados e invertida en grandes museos pagados donde exponía gran variedad de joyas y tesoros muy valiosos robados, comprados o ganados en subastas.

Su hija Astrid se había vuelto una mujer muy alejada y callada con su padre desde la muerte de su madre a manos de enemigos de su padre, por lo que para su protección había recibido sus estudios en casa ya sea en México, Colombia, Nueva York o Filadelfia muchas de las ciudades en las cuales había vivido por los negocios de su padres; sin embargo ya no era una niña y estaba a punto de darle una vuelta de 360°a su vida.

Ferbus se encontraba en su oficia arreglándose para la inauguración de su nuevo museo.

-¿Me llamaste papá?-Pregunto Astrid desinteresadamente.

-¡Así es hija...como sabrás hoy es la inauguración de mi nuevo museo!-Dijo Ferbus viéndola.

-¿Y?-Contesto ella de mala gana.

-¡Y que tú vendrás conmigo a la inauguración!-Le ordeno el padre de Astrid-¡Así que arréglate!-

-¡Si eso es lo que quieres padre!-Contesto ella retirándose a cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos Astrid se puso un hermoso vestido rosa, con el cabello suelto y con algo de maquillaje. Finalmente salió con su padre en una limusina privada que los esperaba fuera de la mansión.

Cuando se encontraban en la limusina con rumbo al nuevo museo ferbus decidió romper el silencio.

-¡¿Recuerdas cuál es tu papel?!-Pregunto Ferbus muy seriamente.

-¡Sonreír, no dar sospechas y hablar bien de ti ante la prensa!-Contesto ella nada feliz.

-¡Esa es mi hija!-Dijo Ferbus muy feliz-Recuérdame comprarte un collar de diamantes-

-Gracias padres-Contesto Astrid muy desanimada pensando "_Todo_ _esto cambiara…a partir de esta_ _noche_".

En el nuevo museo se encontraba Estoico jefe de policía de Londres y su hijo Hipo Abadejo III de 20 años de edad, junto con más policías.

-¿Recuérdame porque estamos aquí?-Pregunto Hipo quejándose.

-Porque el Sr. Ferfus nos contrató como seguridad en la inauguración-Le contesto Estoico.

-¡Pero yo soy detective policial!-Comento Hipo-¡Además sabemos muy bien qué clase de persona es Ferbus!-

-¡Lo se esa es otra razón por la que estamos aquí-Comento el jefe de policía-¡Y en cuanto a ti fuiste entrenado como todos aquí y eso te convierte en uno más de nosotros!-Dijo el muy feliz.

-¡Ya que!-Dijo Hipo muy desinteresado pero sonriendo.

En pocos minutos llegaron Ferbus y su hija, dirigiéndose ambos al museo para la inauguración.

-¡Amigos míos, ciudadanos y público en general…..!-Comenzó con su discurso mientras que Astrid se encontraba en un lado del escenario aparentando tranquilidad y felicidad.

Al otro lado se encontraba Hipo junto a su padre y los demás policías.

-¡Pss…oye ya viste a la hija del narco!-Le susurro a Hipo, Emilio uno de los policías que se encontraba alado de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Hipo en un susurro.

-¡La que se encuentra al otro lado!-Dijo Emilio señalándola con la mirada.

Hipo miro a donde Emilio se refería y se quedó totalmente sorprendido y boquiabierta ante la belleza de Astrid.

-¡Ehh tierra a Hipo!-Se burló Emilio a ver la cara de su amigo.

-¡¿Ahh…que?!-Pregunto Hipo volviendo a la realidad.

-¡Te quedaste como tonto viendo a la hija de ese narco!-Comento Emilio burlándose de Hipo.

-¡Claro que no!-Dijo Hipo defendiéndose-Además como dijiste es la hija de un narco seguro es como su padre-Termino diciendo finalmente y pensando _"Aun así es muy linda"._

Cuando termino el discurso y la inauguración Astrid se acercó discretamente.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-Pregunto ella-¡Ya me realizaron las entrevistas y todo salió como tu querías padre!-Comento ella firmemente.

-Perfecto-Contesto el-Ya puedes retirarte pero no llames la atención de nadie-Dijo Ferfus.

Astrid se retiró del lugar pasando por donde se encontraban Hipo y Emilio sin prestarles mucha atención subió a la limusina y se fue.

-¡Mala pero guapa ¿no?!-Dijo Emilio sonriendo y viendo a Hipo.

-¡Si tú lo dices!-Dijo Hipo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su padre.

-¡Usted es el jefe de policía ¿no?!-Pregunto Ferfus a Estoico.

-Si Señor soy Estoico a su servicio-Contesto Estoico.

-¡Bien… quiero a varios de sus hombres a cargo de la seguridad de mi museo-Dijo Ferbus viendo a Hipo-¿Y tú jovencito?-

-¡Hipo abadejo, Señor!-Contesto Hipo seriamente.

-¡Me gusta tu actitud!-Dijo Ferbus sonriendo-¡Considérate tú y tus amigos como guardias de mi museo…y con respecto al dinero no se preocupen tendrán una buena paga!-Comento retirándose del lugar, mientras que Hipo, Emilio y los demás comenzaban de inmediato con su nuevo trabajo de guardias de museo.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPÍTULO 1…ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PARA MAYOR INFORMACION…ACTUALIZO CADA 4 DIAS ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOS VEREMOS EL MARTES 23/09/2014, HASTA ENTONCES NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y ENVIARME SUS SUGERENCIAS LOS KIERO Y… MIL BESOS ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!... YA HAN PASADO 4 DIAS…Y COMO YA SABEN "NUEVO CAPÍTULO"…QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR NI ENVIAR SUS SUGERENCIAS…BUENO DISFRUTENLO ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**__**"**_

**Capítulo 2**

Por otro lado Astrid se encontraba ya en la mansión, en su cuarto y hablando por celular con su amiga Tilda como ella la llamaba.

-¡¿Me enviaste el traje que te pedí?!-Le pregunto Astrid.

-¡Si…con todo lo demás…seguro no tarde en llegar!-Contesto Tilda no muy animada.

-¡Gracias…no sé cómo pagártelo!-Comento Astrid muy alegre.

-¡¿No haciendo esta locura?!-Pregunto Tilda muy preocupada.

-¡Tilda…ya hablamos de esto!-C comenzó a decir Astrid-¡Y no daré marcha atrás!-

-¡Pero si te descubren Ferbus es capaz de….!-Dijo Tilda casi llorando.

-¡No lo hará…recuerda que soy Astrid fui entrenada muy bien y se todo acerca de esto gracias a ti, además se lo debo a varias personas incluyéndote-Comento Astrid

-¡De acuerdo pero promete que me llamaras a la hora que sea para saber cómo te fue!-Le dijo Tilda.

-¡Cuenta con eso…adiós iré a recoger el paquete con todo lo demás!-Dijo Astrid terminando la llamada.

De inmediato salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia abajo

-¡Lucero!-Llamo Astrid a una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

-¡Si Señorita Hofferson!-Contesto una joven de 19 años de edad de cabello negro.

-Descuida mi padre no está…ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre-Contesto Astrid sonriendo.

-¡Me alegro…pero aun así no quiero perder mi trabajo-Contesto Lucero-¡¿Bueno para que me llamaste?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Recuerdas que hace tiempo te pedí que recogieran un paquete!-Contesto Astrid muy interesada.

-¡Si…fui por él hace unas horas!-Dijo ella felizmente-¡Te lo llevare a tu habitación ahora mismo ¿Deseas algo más?-Pregunto Lucero amablemente.

-¡No lucero eso es todo!-Dijo Astrid-¡Muchas gracias amiga!-Le dijo Astrid retirándose a su habitación.

-No es nada-Contesto Lucero retirándose a buscar el paquete, una vez lo encontró lo subió a la habitación de Astrid a dárselo.

Astrid lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y se despidió de su sirvienta y amiga antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Bien…ahorra a aparentar tranquilidad!-Susurro Astrid para sí misma-¡Faltan 3 horas para las 12 de la noche…mientras tanto iré a comer algo!-Dijo Astrid guardando muy bien el paquete en su habitación y saliendo al comedor de la mansión.

Al llegar allá se encontró con Ferbus quien ya había vuelto de la inauguración, ella solo se sentó en una silla para comenzar a comer.

-Contrate guardias para el nuevo museo-Comento Ferbus viendo a Astrid.

-¡Ahh que bien!-Contesto Astrid nada interesada en el tema.

-¡Hija… ¿porque te portas así conmigo?!-Pregunto Ferbus en un tono falso de tristeza.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-Contesto Astrid sin verlo-¡Soy como tú quieres no!...una gran actriz y mentirosa la hija que todo narco quiere-Comento Astrid muy enojada.

-¡Sabes que no tengo otra opción, Astrid!-Dijo Ferbus muy seriamente-¡Si salgo de esto moriremos además tenemos lo que todos quieren en esta vida!-Dijo el riéndose.

-¡Esto…esto no es vivir!-Dijo Astrid muy enojada-¡Nos la pasamos viajando por todos lados, me han intentado secuestrar más de 10 veces! Y ¡mi madre a muerto por tu culpa!-Grito ella saliendo corriendo del comedor.

-¡Astrid!-Grito su padre, pero fue ignorado por su hija mientras azotaba la puerta-Esta niña…debería olvidar ya a su madre, después de todo será como yo algún día-Comento el sonrientemente.

Astrid por su parte se encontraba ya en su habitación, llorando en su cama.

-¡Maldito…no sabes cuánto te detesto!-Susurro Astrid para sí misma entre lloros-¡Mama te juro que hare que te sientas orgullosa de mi!-Comentó Astrid secándose las lágrimas y tomando un portafotos donde conservaba la imagen de su madre.

Aun le quedaban 2 horas para las 12, así que decidió descansar un poco.

Cuando fueron las 11:30 PM, Astrid se desperté gracias a una alarma silenciosa que tenía en su cuarto, se levantó discretamente de la cama y tomo una linterna; ya que no quería encender las luces para no levantar sospechas.

Busco rápidamente el paquete y lo abrió sacando un traje negro que era de su talla rápidamente se lo puso junto con unas botas y guantes del mismo color; se sujetó totalmente el cabello y se colocó una máscara que tapaba gran parte de su cara y una capa que no permitía ver su cabello.

Por último tomo un cinturón que venía en el paquete este traía muchos artefactos incluyendo soga, cortador de vidrios, bolas de humo, aparatos de última tecnología para abrir o burlar la seguridad, entre otras cosas; Astrid se lo puso y sigilosamente salió por la ventana de su habitación aunque se encontraba en el tercer piso, trepaba muy bien y logro salir de la mansión muy fácilmente con rumbo al nuevo museo.

En el museo ya eran las 12:00 PM, donde se encontraban Hipo, Emilio y los otros guardias vigilando.

-¡Esto me aburre!-Dijo Emilio algo aburrido.

-¡Igual a mí pero Ferbus nos contrató para esto!-Dijo Hipo nada animado.

-¡Si…si…oye cuanto nos pagara!-Comento Emilio algo animado.

-¡No lo sé ni me importa!-Contesto Hipo muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?... parece que ni te importa trabajar!-Dijo Emilio viéndolo-¡Ahhh…entiendo es la chica!-

**Y HASTA ACA LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI SE QUEDARON CON LA INTRIGA NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO… HASTA EL VIERNES 26/09/2014…LOS QUIERO MUCHO **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA HOLA! ... COMO HAN ESTADO? ...ESPERO QUE BIEN POR QUE YO…HE ESTADO EN EL JURAMENTO A LA BANDERA Y NO SE IMAGINAN QUE ABURRIDO…¡EN FIN! CAMBIANDO DE TEMA… ¡HOY ES VIERNES SI! VIVA EL FIN DE SEMANA JAJAJA… Y COMO YA SABEN…HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO JEJEJEJE…BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**__**"**_

**Capítulo 3**

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Hipo algo alterado.

-Si debe ser eso… porque la miraste como un tonto hoy-Dijo Emilio burlándose.

-No digas estupideces-Dijo Hipo intentando defenderse.

-De acuerdo…pero yo opino que….-Pero fue interrumpido por una alarma que sonó desde el museo.

De inmediato todos los guardias corrieron hasta donde había sonado la alarma, llevándose la sorpresa de no encontrar algunas joyas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Busquemos al responsable!-Grito uno de los guardias.

Todos se esparcieron por el museo, mientras que Hipo supuso que si el ladrón buscaba joyas seguro se encontraba en el segundo piso donde se encontraban varios diamantes.

Rápidamente subió al segundo piso y se encontró a alguien vestido de negro abriendo un contenedor que contenía joyas, con la mayor discreción trato de acercarse al ladrón pero este noto su presencia y se volteó rápidamente.

-¡No te muevas o disparo!-Ordeno Hipo notando que no era un hombre sino una mujer con unos bellos ojos azules y una capa negra.

La ladrona solo levanto las manos en símbolo de rendimiento.

-Al parecer me atrapo…-Dijo la ladrona burlona y sutilmente.

-¿Cómo es que… eres una chica?-Pregunto Hipo todavía apuntándola con el arma muy sorprendido de que fuera una mujer.

-Y eso que tiene…somos mejores que los hombres-Dijo ella acercándose lentamente sin bajar las manos.

-Si claro-Dijo Hipo burlándose y sacando un par de esposas.

-Probémoslo…-Dijo la ladrona reaccionando y tomando el arma mientras forcejeaba con él, y finalmente soltándola y apartándose un par de pasos.

-Lo siento pero sigo teniendo el arma-Dijo Hipo apuntándola.

-Y de qué sirve un arma sin su munición-Contesto la ladrona burlonamente.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Comento Hipo al ver que su pistola no tenía su munición.

-¿Buscabas esto?-Murmuro la ladrona burlándose y mostrándole la munición.

Hipo se quedó muy sorprendido, _"¿Cómo y en qué momento se lo había quitado?" _pensó él.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima niño-Dijo ella mientras se dirigía hasta el contenedor para tomar las joyas.

-¡No tan rápido!-Grito Emilio quien había llegado-¡Levanta las manos!-Ordeno este.

-Ahí… lo que me faltaba…otro niño jugando al héroe-Dijo ella burlonamente levantando las manos.

Finalmente Hipo y Emilio se acercaron a ella con un par de esposas en las manos, pero junto cuando se las iban a colocar ella hizo un rápido movimiento colocando las esposas en las manos de ellos y arrebatándoles las armas.

-Te lo dije- Comento ella viendo a Hipo y dándoles un fuerte golpe a los 2 en el abdomen-nosotras somos mejores que ustedes…ahora tomare lo que me pertenece-Dijo ella tomando las joyas y arrojando las armas al piso-Y como el gato de Alicia solo desapareceré-Termino de decir ella arrojando una bola de humo para desaparecer.

Al día siguiente en la jefatura de policía se encontraban Estoico, Emilio e Hipo hablando sobre lo sucedido.

-¡No puedo creer lo que me están diciendo!-Grito Estoico muy sorprendido.

Pues así es…nos vencieron anoche-Dijo Hipo frustrado.

-Y lo peor de todo es que fue una chica…totalmente desarmada-Comento Emilio muy enojado.

-Eso es lo que aún no puedo creer-Dijo Estoico muy enojado.

En ese momento ingreso Patán primo de Hipo y también policía.

-¡Oigan, Ferbus llamo!-Dijo el desinteresadamente-Quiere verlos en su oficina en su mansión-Dijo el retirándose.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Hofferson, Lucero les mostro el camino a la oficina de Ferbus.

-Al fin llegaron-Dijo Ferbus sentado en su escritorio.

-Así es Sr.-Dijo Estoico muy seriamente.

-¡Bien…retírese!-Le ordeno Ferbus a Estoico.

El obedeció y salió de su oficina.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?-Pregunto Ferbus muy serio.

-Un ladrón entro al museo, llevándose gran variedad de joyas-Comenzó diciendo Emilio-¡Pero intentamos detenerla…pero nos superó en habilidades de lucha y escape!-Comento muy frustrado.

-¿Era una mujer?-Pregunto Ferbus sin poder creerlo.

-Así es-Contesto Hipo muy enojado.

-Bien…-Comenzó diciendo Ferbus-Las joyas no importan ahora, puedo remplazarlas en unos días… ¡solo atrapen a esa ladrona!-Dijo muy enojado pensando _"alguien con esas habilidades superiores a las de estos guardias…me será muy útil en mis negocios"_.

-Si Señor-Dijeron Hipo y Emilio al unísono.

-Tú ya puedes retirarte jovencito-Comento Ferbus refiriéndose a Emilio.

El obedeció y salió de oficina. Dejando a Hipo solo con Ferbus.

-Sé que eres detective jovencito-Comento Ferbus viendo a Hipo sonriendo.

-Así es señor-Dijo el muy sorprendido pensando _"¿Cómo lo supo?"._

En ese momento entro Astrid a la oficina llevando unos documentos a su padre.

-Traje lo que me pediste padre-Dijo Astrid con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ohh…si, acércate Astrid-Le ordeno a Astrid, quien obedeció y camino hasta su oficina-Hija quiero presentarte al detective Abadejo III-Dijo Ferbus tomando los documentos que Astrid tenia.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Astrid a un lado de su padre pensando _"¿Tú? ¿…así que eso eres?"_.

-Igualmente-Contesto Hipo pensando _"esa voz…"_.

-Bueno parece que no se conocen-Comento Ferbus-Detective…ella es mi hija Astrid Hofferson, tiene 20 años, es especialista en animales… ¿no es así Astrid?-Pregunto el muy sonriente.

-Así es padre…trabajo con animales sobre todo perros-Contesto Astrid muy seriamente y nada feliz pensando _"No tenías que decírselo"_-Tengo que retirarme…fue un gusto haberlo conocido detective-Dijo ella mirando a Hipo con una media sonrisa y saliendo de la oficina directo a su habitación.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO… DE SEGURO LOS DEJE CON LA INTRIGA, ES POR ESO QUE POR PETICION EN UN COMENTARIO DE "Yezz 3" ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR COMO "Mary Elena" de Alausí en Facebook…Y SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN PONGANME COMO ESTAN USTEDES EN FACEBOOK Y YO LOS BUSCO…A CASI SE ME OLVIDA…EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ ACTUALIZADO EL…LUNES 29/09/2014… PERO SE ME ESTA OCURRIENDO UNA MEJOR IDEA… ¿LES PARECE SI ACTUALIZO EL DOMINGO 28/09/2014 Y EL LUNES TAMBIEN?...COMENTEN AL RESPECTO SI QUIEREN O NO...HASTA EL DOMINGO O LUNES, BUENO USTEDES DECIDEN… BESITOS ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICOS!...PUES COMO YA SABIAN USTEDES ELEGIAN SI QUERIAN O NO QUE ACTUALIZARA DOMINGO Y LUNES…Y POR PETICION SUYA…HOY DOMINGO 26/09/2014 ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! JAJAJA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 4**

-Igualmente señorita Hofferson-Dijo Hipo muy serio.

-Adiós hija-Se despidió el padre Astrid sonriendo-Bien continúe con su trabajo… espero tener noticias pronto-Finalizo este.

Hipo solo asintió y se marchó de la mansión.

Entre tanto Astrid se encontraba en su habitación hablando por celular con su amiga Tilda.

-Debiste haber estado ahí Tilda fue…increíble-Comento Astrid muy contenta.

-Lo que es increíble es que todavía sigas viva-Se burló su amiga.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Astrid muy curiosa.

-¡¿Por qué?...Astrid reacciona!-Grito su amiga muy fuerte-¡Acabas de participar en un robo de museo de tu propio padre y te enfrentaste a 2 guardias armados…y…y aun sigues aquí!-Termino de decir muy sorprendida.

-Ahhh…bueno no lo vi desde ese punto de vista-Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Bueno y ¿Qué hiciste con las joyas que robaste?-Pregunto su amiga Tilda.

-Recuerdas a Adán-Pregunto Astrid.

-Si ¿y?-Contestó su amiga.

-Se las di a él…en este momento debe estar devolviéndolas a sus dueños originales y si no los encuentra las debe estar cambiando por dinero-Comento Astrid tranquilamente.

-Ayy que alivio el si es de fiar…además sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo-Murmuro Tilda-¡Espera un segundo…¿Qué harás con el dinero de la joyas que no tengan dueño?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-Pues…pienso ayudar a las personas que mi padre perjudico con sus "negocios"…de hecho tengo una lista de todos los perjudicados-Dijo Astrid.

-Waoo y ¿Cuántos son…300?-Comento Tilda burlándose.

-1.200 personas-Dijo Astrid muy preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?!…pero el dinero de las joyas no bastará para tantas-Dijo Tilda muy nerviosa.

-¡Lo sé!... ¡lo sé!...es por eso que lo hare de nuevo y las veces que sea hasta tener el dinero suficiente-Dijo Astrid muy decidida.

Ohh eso es peligroso-Murmuro su amiga-Te ayudare entonces… te enviare nuevas herramientas y armamento para robos-Dijo ella alegremente.

-Gracias Tilda… sabía que contaba contigo-Dijo Astrid muy feliz-¡Ahora tengo que colgar, iré a visitar a ya sabes quién!-

-Ohh si…salúdala de mi parte-Dijo Tilda-Adiós Astrid-Murmuro finalizando la llamada.

Astrid salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre para decirle que saldría.

-¡Espera un momento jovencita!-Dijo su padre-No saldrás sin guarda espaldas-

-¡Papa!-Se quejó Astrid-No saldré acompañada con esos matones a los que llamas guarda espaldas…y si tengo que escoger me llevo a Alfred-Dijo Astrid saliendo de la oficina.

-¡Alfred!-Llamo Astrid a su chofer y ahora guarda espaldas.

-Dígame señorita Hofferson-Contesto un chofer mucho mayor que ella.

-Quiero que seas mi guarda espaldas y mi chofer-Digo Astrid sonriendo-Por favor…-

-Con mucho gusto señorita Hofferson…será un honor-Contesto Alfred muy feliz.

-Bien necesito que me lleves a…ya sabes dónde-Susurro ella.

-Entendido-Contesto Alfred caminando hacia la limusina, mientras Astrid lo seguía.

Después de unas horas llegaron a un centro veterinario. Astrid se bajó de la limusina mientras dejaba a Alfred a hacer lo que él quiera mientras ella no este. Abrió la puerta y entro.

-¡Astrid!-Grito Camila la dueña del centro, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Cami…hola-Dijo Astrid correspondiendo al abrazo-¿Cómo has estado?-

-¿Bien…y tú?...mírate lo cambiada que estas-Comento su amiga muy feliz de verla luego de tanto tiempo.

-Oye…sigo siendo la misma-Contesto Astrid también muy feliz.

-Bueno…ya se vienes a visitar a tu mascota-Murmuro Camila gritando-¡Tormenta!-

En ese momento una loba siberiana de color banco con un collar azul con amarillo, llego corriendo hasta donde estaban las dos amigas y se aventó a Astrid tirándola al suelo y lamiendo su cara.

-Tormenta…ya…jajajaj…me haces cosquillas-Comentó Astrid riéndose y quitándose a Tormenta de encima-Hay me extrañaste…mírate que grande que estas-Dijo Astrid agrazando a su mascota y acariciándola.

**-¡Como no te voy a extrañar no te he visto en un mes y claro que he crecido!-**Ladro Tormenta lamiéndole la cara y moviendo la cola muy feliz.

-Parece que te ha extrañado-Dijo Camila riéndose al ver la escena.

-Lose…no te importa si me la llevo a pasear un rato… ¿verdad?-Dijo Astrid levantándose y acariciando a su mascota.

-Claro que no…ella es tu mascota, yo solo soy su niñera cuando tu no estas-Contesto Camila muy feliz-Es más…te traeré su correa para que sea más fácil su paseo y no se te escape…porque cuando yo la saco se me escapa…¿no es así Tormenta?-

**-¡Oye…yo solo lo hago contigo Cami, nunca lo haría con Astrid ella es más divertida que tu…en cambio contigo me aburro tanto que salgo corriendo…además deberías agradecérmelo así haces ejercicio para que alguien se fije en ti y yo me divierto!-**Ladro Tormenta muy feliz.

Minutos más tarde Astrid salió del Centro Veterinario, despidiéndose de su amiga y llevándose a Tormenta, se subieron a la limusina y Astrid le pidió a Alfred que las llevara a un parque para perros.

Por otra parte en la jefatura de policía se encontraba Hipo en una de las computadoras del lugar junto con Emilio.

-¡Ay Hipo no entiendo que buscas en internet!-Se quejó Emilio muy aburrido.

-Busco que clase de joyas fueron robadas a noche por esa ladrona-Dijo Hipo muy molesto-Lo raro es que por más que busque no encuentro nada…es como si esas joyas nunca hayan existido-

-Hay tú…hola es un museo de Ferbus… ¿ya olvidaste quien es el?-Pregunto Emilio-A lo mejor esas joyas fueron robadas y por eso no encuentras nada-

-Tal vez-Contestó Hipo muy frustrado.

-Mejor olvídalo… ¡ya se! pensemos un nombre para la ladrona-Dijo Emilio algo alegre-¿Que tal…Gatubela? jajaja-Dijo Emilio burlándose.

-¿Gatubela?-Pregunto Hipo de manera sarcástica y graciosa.

-¡Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió…era linda como un gato y vestía de negro además de ser muy hábil!-Dijo Emilio sonriente.

-En ese caso porque no la llamas no se…Belleza negra-Comento Hipo siguiéndole el juego.

-Mmm… ¡es perfecto!…ya que es bella y a la vez viste de negro… ¡gracias Hipo!-Dijo Emilio feliz de haber encontrado un nombre para la ladrona.

A los pocos minutos llego Estoico acompañado de un lobo siberiano negro de ojos verdes.

**TA DA… ¿VEN EL POR QUE QUERIA ACTUALIZAR DOMINGO Y LUNES?...BUENO SI SE DAN CUENTA QUE BIEN Y SI NO…NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO MAÑANA LUNES 29/09/2014…PORQUE DE SEGURO Y LES GUSTA ;)…NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS…LOS KIERO MUCHISIMO ** **;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**SALUDOS A TODOS COMO ESTAN, ESPERO QUE MEJOR QUE YO PORQUE AHORA ESTOY CON UNA GRIPE HORRIBLE ACHU! JAJAJA…PERO BUENO, HOY ES LUNES ¿NO?...ESO SIGNIFICA "CAPÍTULO NUEVO" JEJEJEJE Y… COMO YA SABEN QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA HAY 2 PAREJAS HABRA OTRO LENGUAJE PARA MAYOR COMPRENSION ¿OK? …EN FIN QUE LO DISTRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 5**

-¡Hijo…ayúdame con tu perro!-Dijo Estoico sujetando al perro de la correa, mientras este jalaba de ella para correr donde Hipo.

-Hola Chimuelo… ¡me extrañaste!-Dijo Hipo muy feliz acariciando a su perro.

-**No como crees…solo estoy jugando con tu padre a ver quién es el más fuerte**-Ladro Chimuelo muy feliz de ver a Hipo parándose en 2 patas y lamiéndole la cara.

-Creo que deberías llevártelo al parque de perros a pasear hijo-Dijo Estoico soltando la correa de Chimuelo.

-De acuerdo-Afirmo Hipo-¿Qué dices amigo…te gustaría ir al parque?-

**-¡Claro que si…vámonos qué esperas!-**Ladro Chimuelo muy emocionado empujando a Hipo para irse.

Hipo se despidió rápidamente de su padre y Emilio y salió con Chimuelo de la Jefatura de Policía con rumbo al parque.

Ya en el parque se encontraba Astrid paseando con Tormenta, mientras Alfred se tomaba su tiempo libre permitido por Astrid.

-Que dices Tormenta ¿jugamos?-Propuso Astrid quien tenía en su mano una pelota pequeña.

**-¡Claro Astrid…ya lánzala!-**Ladro Tormenta dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

-¡Tráela!-Gritó Astrid lanzando la pelota para que Tormenta fuera por ella, quien no tardo tanto en regresar ya que era muy rápida y buena en esos juegos-¡Buena chica!-Dijo Astrid tomando la pelota y acariciando a su mascota.

**-¡Otra vez…por favor!-**Suplico Tormenta con pequeños ladridos.

A Astrid le pareció muy tierno lo que hacía su perro y le lanzo de nuevo la pelota. Tormenta al ver esto fue corriendo a traerla, pero no se la regreso a Astrid, solo se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella y la observo.

-Bien…dámela Tormenta-Dijo Astrid extendiendo su mano para que Tormenta se la diera, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Tormenta!-Dijo Astrid con una media sonrisa indicándole con la mano que se la diera, pero Tormenta siguió negando con la cabeza.

**-¡Lo siendo Astrid…pero si quieres la pelota tendrás que quitármela!-**Ladro Tormenta comenzando a correr despacio para que Astrid la siguiera.

Astrid entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería, asique decidió seguirle el juego y perseguirla. Ambas comenzaron a jugar percutiéndose y quitándose la pelota, hasta que Astrid cambió de juego para esconderse de Tormenta y que ella la buscara.

-**Mmm… ¿dónde estás?-**Se decía Tormenta mientras buscaba a Astrid**-¡Ajaa…te encontré!-**Ladro Tormenta aventándose sobre Astrid quien se encontraba escondida atrás de unos arbustos.

-Bien…mi turno-Dijo Astrid levantándose y cerrando los ojos para que Tormenta pudiera esconderse. Ella se fue corriendo lo más rapído que pudo hasta unos arbustos que estaban un poco lejos de Astrid.

Astrid luego de unos segundos comenzó a buscar a su mascota. Mientras que por otra parte del parque se encontraban Hipo y Chimuelo jugando con un frisbee.

-Bien amigo atrápalo-Dijo Hipo lanzando el frisbee para que Chimuelo lo atrapara.

**-¡Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes!-**Ladro Chimuelo atrapando el frisbee y llevándolo donde Hipo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hipo viendo a Chimuelo-¿Acaso quieres que te lo salce más lejos?-Dijo Hipo, quien recibió en ladrido de afirmación por parte de Chimuelo.

-Bien… ¡Atrápalo!-Grito Hipo antes de lanzar el frisbee lo más fuerte que pudo asiendo que este saliera volando muy rápido.

**-¡A eso me refería Hipo!-**Ladro Chimuelo muy feliz antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Después de unos segundos Chimuelo se encontraba lejos del alcance de Hipo buscando el frisbee que su amigo había tirado pensando _**"¿Dónde está?...Hipo…se te paso la mano amigo".**_

Astrid se encontraba buscando a Tormenta por el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba Chimuelo.

-¿Dónde te…?-Fue interrumpida por unos sonidos que venían de un arbusto cerca de donde se encontraba, Astrid pensó que era Tormenta y se acercó sin hacer ruido-¡Te tengo!-Grito Astrid abrazando a Chimuelo pensando que era Tormenta, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no era su mascota Chimuelo comenzó a ladrar y gruñir muy fuerte haciendo que Astrid se asustara y comenzara a retroceder.

**-¡Pero qué te pasa!-**Ladro Chimuelo amenazante y haciendo retroceder a Astrid hasta acorralarla en un árbol.

Tormenta quien escucho los ladridos, salió de su escondite y camino para ver de qué se trataba, sin embargo se sorprendió mucho al ver a su dueña acorralada y amenazada por un perro y sin perder tiempo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a defenderla.

**-¡Oye déjala en paz…!-**Gruño Tormenta poniéndose delante de Astrid para protegerla**-¡Si quieres** **hacerle daño primero tienes que pasar sobre mi cadáver!-**Ladro ella mirando fijamente a Chimuelo muy enojada.

Chimuelo se quedó inmóvil ante Tormenta, nunca había visto a alguien de su misma raza en especial si era hembra, aparte debía admitir que era muy bonita de pelaje blanco, ojos azules y llevaba un lindo collar amarillo con azul.

**-Ahhh…yo…-**Intento explicar Chimuelo pero Tormenta no lo dejo.

**-Escucha perrito…será mejor que no te metas con mi dueña o te las veras conmigo-**Gruño Tormenta muy amenazante esta vez siendo ella quien asía retroceder a Chimuelo hasta acorralarlo contra unos arbustos**-¡¿Entendiste?!-**Ladro ella antes de darle la espalda y salir corriendo donde Astrid, quien todavía no podía creer lo que su mascota había hecho.

En ese momento llego Hipo, que al escuchar ladrar a su perro fue directo a buscarlo a ver si todo estaba bien, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Chimuelo acorralado contra unos arbustos.

-Chimuelo… ¿estás bien amigo?-Pregunto Hipo acercándose a su perro, sin notar a Astrid y Tormenta.

-Descuide él está bien-Dijo Astrid viéndolo-Tu perro me ladro muy fuerte y la mía me defendió de él…pero no se preocupe no hizo más que gruñirle-Comento ella acariciando a Tormenta.

Hipo no hizo más que mirar a Astrid mientras hablaba, no podía creer que no la había visto antes o peor aún que no estuviera enojada como cualquiera lo estaría.

-Ahh…yo…de verdad lo siento… Señorita Hofferson-Dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

-Descuide detective fue mi culpa en primer lugar…yo soy la que le debe una disculpa-Comento Astrid-Además es muy lindo su perro… ¿no lo crees Tormenta?-Dijo Astrid viendo a Tormenta.

**-¡Ja…no lo creo!-**Gruño de Tormenta viendo a su dueña y luego a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo todavía estaba quieto viendo como tonto a Tormenta, hasta que Hipo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno amigo hora de irnos-Dijo Hipo poniéndole su correa a Chimuelo-Adiós Señorita Hofferson y en verdad disculpe a mi perro-Comento él antes de retirarse mientras pensaba "Eso estuvo cerca".

Astrid también se despidió mirándolo detenidamente pensado _"Ahora que lo miro bien…no está nada mal",_ luego se dirigió con Tormenta hasta donde se encontraba Alfred y la limusina.

**OHHH…Y CON ESTO TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO JEJEJE…PERO NO SE DESESPEREN QUE ACTUALIZARE EL JUEVES 02/10/2014, EN LA TARDE CLARO PORQUE EN LA MAÑANA COLEGIO (ABURRIDO)…PERO NO QUEDA DE OTRA…HASTA EL JUEVES BESITOS…CHAO ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS QUERIDO LECTORES!...¿COMO HAN ESTADO?JEJEJE…BUENO COMO DEBEN SABER HOY ES JUEVES POR LO TANTO "NUEVO CAPÍTULO" JAJAJA…EN FIN VASTA DE CHARLAS Y NOS VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 6**

-Horas más tarde Hipo se encontraba en la Jefatura de Policía junto con Chimuelo en una computadora del lugar tratando de averiguar la procedencia de las joyas robadas, mientras que Chimuelo se encontraba recostado en el piso debajo de una silla completamente quieto y despierto.

-¿De nuevo estas aquí?-Pregunto Emilio quien entro en eso momento-¿Qué no estaban en el parque con….? ¿Oye que le pasa a Chimuelo?-Pregunto Emilio al ver a Chimuelo sin moverse y escondido.

-Ahhh…pues estábamos en el parque jugando y le lance en frisbee para que lo traiga…pero no sé cómo termino ladrándole a la Señorita Hofferson-Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso al recordar la escena.

-¡¿Qué Chimuelo hizo que?!-Grito Emilio sin poder creerlo-¡Chimuelo!...cuantas veces te he dicho que no le ladres a las personas…en especial si se trata de alguien que le gusta a Hipo jejeje-Dijo Emilio en un susurro.

-¡Oye ella no me gusta!-Grito Hipo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-Si como no…además si no te gusta ¿porque te pones nervioso?-Dijo Emilio burlándose de su amigo-Pero bueno… eso aún no explica porque Chimuelo esta así-Comento él señalando a Chimuelo.

-Ahhh debe ser porque la loba siberiana de la Señorita Hofferson le gruño muy fuerte-Comento Hipo.

-Ahh…. entonces el perrito esta como su dueño-Dijo Emilio de forma pícara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Hipo muy confundido antes el comentario de Emilio.

-Que tu pero también se enamoró de la mascota de tu amorcito jajajaja-Comentó Emilio riéndose.

**-Oye…yo no me enamore de esa…esa perrita-**Ladro Chimuelo algo nervioso levantándose para ir donde estaba Hipo.

-Bien dicen de tal palo tal astilla-Comento Emilio sarcásticamente al ver a Chimuelo ir donde su dueño. El también decidió ocupar una de las computadoras del lugar pero en vez de buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a Hipo se puso a jugar, hasta que les tocara el turno como guardias del museo.

Por otro lado Astrid ya se encontraba de vuelta en la mansión luego de haber dejado a Tormenta en casa de Camila.

-Hola hija ¿cómo te fue?-Pregunto Ferbus quien la recibió en la entrada.

-Bien…fui al parque-Contesto Astrid desinteresadamente.

-Ohh vamos Astrid…no pongas esa cara…mira qué te parece si voy a comprarte ese nuevo collar de diamante que te prometí-Dijo Ferbus tomándola de las manos.

-No me compraras la felicidad con un collar… padre-Dijo Astrid fríamente y separando las manos.

-Bueno entonces dime que quieres…e iré de inmediato a comprarlo-Comento Ferbus muy decidido.

Astrid iba a decir que nada, pero lo pensó por un momento después de todo era su oportunidad.

-Un perro-Comento Astrid seriamente.

-¿Un perro?-Pregunto Ferbus indignado.

-Si un perro…en esta mansión me la paso muy sola y si salgo no tengo amigos…al menos permíteme tener una mascota…por favor…-Dijo Astrid tratando de convencer a su padre.

-Ahh…de acuerdo…si un perro quieres, un perro tendrás…-Comento Ferbus antes de recibir una llamada de uno de sus contactos para un nuevo negocio-No te importa ir tu a buscar a tu mascota ¿verdad hija?...tengo que irme nos veremos en 2 días cariño-Dijo Ferbus antes de salir de la mansión, dejando a Astrid no muy sorprendida por eso.

-Nos vemos-Murmuró Astrid de mala manera pensando _"bueno al menos me facilitaste el trabajo_ _de esta noche"_, de inmediato fue donde Alfred para que la llevara donde Camila.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ella la invito a pasar mientras Alfred esperaba afuera.

-¿Enserio acepto?-Pregunto Camila luego de que Astrid le contó lo sucedido.

-Si…solo tuve que hacer un pequeño sermón-Contesto Astrid algo feliz.

-Es genial…pero…eso significa que ya no me visitaras-Comento su amiga algo desanimada.

-No seas tonta…claro que te visitare…después de todo necesitare comprarle comida para perros diario ¿no?-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Graciosa…bueno ya que ¡Tormenta!-Grito Camila llamándola.

En pocos segundos Tormenta llego hasta donde estaban las dos amigas y se aventó a Astrid como en la mañana.

-Jajajaja nunca me canso de ver eso-Dijo Camila riéndose de Astrid.

-Que graciosa Cami…Hola Tormenta-Dijo Astrid acariciando a su perro-¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?-

**-Enserio y todavía preguntas… ¡claro que quiero ir a vivir contigo!-**Ladro muy Tormenta muy contenta poniéndose a saltar como loca.

-Parece que eso es un si-Comento Camila muy feliz-Iré por sus cosas para que puedas llevártela-Dijo ella retirándose a buscar las pertenencias de Tormenta.

Una vez saco todo con ayuda de Alfred las pusieron en la limusina y Astrid le indico a Tormenta que subiera en ella, Tormenta por su lado subió encantada.

-Bien creo que eso es todo…adiós Cami-Dijo Astrid abrazando a su amiga.

-Cuídala bien…y que no se les olvide venir a visitarme ehh-Dijo Camila correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Claro que no se me olvidara-Dijo Astrid dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Si… es un hecho que nunca cambiaras-Comento su amiga sobándose el hombro.

Luego de despedirse Astrid subió a la limusina para ir nuevamente a la mansión, mientras que Camila se dirigía adentro de su casa.

Una vez ya en la mansión Astrid le indico a Alfred que llevara todas las cosas de Tormenta a su habitación, mientras ella le mostraba toda la mansión a su mascota y de paso la presentaba a todos los sirvientes para que no se asustaran o algo peor.

-Así que vamos a tener un perro aquí…que bien-Dijo Lucero muy contenta.

-Así es Lucero-Contesto Astrid muy contenta acariciando a su perro.

-Es preciosa-Comento Lucero intentando acariciar a Tormenta, ella por su parte lo acepto sin problema-Por cierto llegó un paquete para ti Astrid ¿quieres que lo suba a tu habitación?-Pregunto Lucero.

-Ahh…claro Lucero-Contesto Astrid un poco nerviosa, subiendo de inmediato a su habitación con Tormenta. Hasta que llegara Lucero, dejara el paquete y se fuera.

-Bien son las 11:00 PM…ahora solo actuar como siempre hasta que sea hora-Se decía Astrid a si misma calmándose y comenzando a revisar el paquete-Veamos…una cuerda, corta vidrio, gas adormecedor y…¿un playo?...pero ¿que planea que haga Brutacio con esto?-Murmuro ella tomando la herramienta para luego guardarla junto con todo lo demás.

Después decidió ir a comer junto con su mascota y una vez termino se fue a su cuarto a dormir un rato. Finalmente el despertador sonó 30 minutos después, haciendo que Astrid despertara y comenzara a vestirse.

Sin embargo Tormenta también despertó por el ruido del despertador y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su dueña a ver que hacía.

-Ehh…Hola nena, lo siento si te desperté-Dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba a su perro-Mira tengo que salir al museo…volveré en un momento ¿sí?-

-¿**A esta hora?-**Ladro Tormenta un poco molesta**-Bien…en ese caso voy contigo-**Murmuro mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación.

-Ehhh…no, no, no…tú te tienes que quedar-Comentó Astrid deteniendo a Tormenta.

**-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- **Ladro Tormenta muy confundida.

-Lo siento chica, pero no puedo llevarte…quédate aquí ¿está bien?-Dijo Astrid tratando de calmar a su mascota.

Tormenta no tuvo más remedio que asentir a lo que Astrid le pedía y se acostó de nuevo en su cama. Mientras tanto Astrid se colocaba la máscara y salía de la mansión directo al museo.

En el museo ya se encontraban Emilio e Hipo haciendo guardia o mas bien hablando para no quedarse dormidos.

-Asique… ¿Te gusta la hija de ese narco?-Pregunto Emilio rompiendo el silencio.

-Emilio…ella no me gusta-Contesto Hipo un poco sonrojado pensando _"eso creo"._

-Pues tu cara dice otra cosa ehhh-Dijo Emilio de forma pícara al ver a Hipo sonrojado.

Hipo por otra parte no respondió, por no saber cómo más defenderse de Emilio; pues si él decía que no, su cara no lo ayudaba mucho.

De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar dentro del museo, haciendo que todos los guardias entraran rápidamente incluyendo a Hipo y Emilio.

Por otro lado Astrid quien era la ladrona había hecho caer una vasija provocando que la alarma se encendiera "Rayos "pensó ella mirando unos cables de luz.

-Después de todos si me será útil esto-Susurro ella tomando el playo y cortando totalmente los cables provocando un apagón inmediato de luz.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-Se quejó Emilio al no poder ver nada.

-Cortaron los cables de luz-Comento Hipo _"Esto complica las cosas"_

**Ohhhh…que pena se acabo el capítulo….y de seguro se han quedado con la intriga ¿no?...pues bueno entonces no se pierdas el siguiente capítulo que será actualizado el… "día que ustedes quieran"…así es ustedes podrán elegir entre (viernes, sábado y domingo)…así que ya saben…comienzan a votar desde sus comentarios jejeje…tienen chance hasta hoy jueves en la noche 10:30 PM…y por sierto ya que algunos de ustedes me han buscado en Facebook y no me encuentra porque hay tantas "Mary Elena" bueno para mayor información (mi foto de perfil es una rosa rosa y en la parte de abajo dice: Instituto técnico superior Manuel Galecio-Alausí) o sino me pueden poner como están ustedes en Facebook….BUENO ESO ES TODO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, NOS VEMOS EL DÍA QUE USTEDES HAYAN ESCOGIDO…MIL BESOS CHAITO ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SALUDOS CHICOS…BUENO PARA EMPEZAR QUIERO DISCULPARME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO RÁPIDO ESTE DÍA, PERO HE TENIDO UN LARGO VIAJE Y APENAS HE TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD HEME AQUÍ…BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 7**

Todo se encontraba muy oscuro y los guardias no podían dejar de chocar entre si al no poder ver. Sin embargo esto no complicaba a Hipo, ya que se la pasaba mucho tiempo en su computadora por las noches. El caminaba cuidadosamente por el museo en la oscuridad sin encontrar nada, hasta que un ruido en el segundo piso lo alerto por completo y de inmediato subió hasta llegar a un pasillo del museo que contenía gran cantidad de mini estatuas hechas de oro puro.

El pasillo era más claro que los otros, ya que las ventanas abiertas permitían entrar en brillo de luna, Hipo comenzó a mirar rápidamente a todas partes tratando de encontrar al causante del ruido y no tardó mucho en divisar una figura femenina que tomaba algunos objetos de valor.

Hipo la miro por un momento pensando _"¿tú de nuevo?",_ para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente hasta ella tratando de sacar su arma; pero el ruido de esta termino alertando a la ladrona, he hizo que se volteara a encararlo.

-Y bien…vas a arrestarme o admirarme-Dijo ella muy confiada.

-¿Otra vez tú?-Pregunto Hipo muy sorprendido al ver que se trata de la ladrona de la noche anterior o "Belleza negra" con Emilio le había llamado.

-¿Y?...si mal no recuerdo termine con usted y su amigo en segundos… ¿Si gusta puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-Comento ella acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Temo que eso no volverá a pasar-Dijo Hipo sacando el arma y comenzando a apuntarla.

- Ohh me rindo, me rindo-Contesto ella fingiendo desesperación y levantando las manos a medida que seguía acercándose.

-Bien ahora no te….-Hipo no pudo terminar la frase ya que la ladrona le arrebató el arma con una patada.

-Ahora estas desarmado…al igual que yo-Comento ella mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de nuevo hasta sus tesoros.

-¡No te muevas!-Grito Emilio quien había llegado a tropiezos donde se encontraba Hipo y la ladrona.

-Ohh genial, ustedes son un dúo dinámico o ¿qué?-Bromeo la ladrona levantando las manos.

-Muy graciosa…¿estás bien Hipo?-Preguntó Emilio al ver a su amigo sin su arma.

-Ahh…si-Contesto Hipo recogiendo su arma.

-Muy bien belleza negra-Dijo Emilio mientras sacaba un par de esposas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Hipo y la ladrona al unísono.

-Ahí por favor…ahora todos son críticos ¿no?-Se quejó Emilio mientras sostenía las esposas.

Hip solo lo miro con cara de _"Ahora no Emilio",_ mientras este lo devolvía la mirada. La ladro por su parte aprovecho la distracción de ambos para quitarles las armas en un movimiento veloz.

-Lo siento pero creo que hemos cambiado los papeles-Se burló la ladrona ahora apuntándolos con las armas.

-Es nuestro fin-Dijo Emilio levantando las manos al igual que Hipo.

Astrid está apunto de jalar el gatillo de las armas, sin embargo no dejaba de verlos, en especial a Hipo, quien se sentía derrotado y solo esperaba lo peor _"rayos no puedo hacerlo, no puedo… él no_ _me ha hecho nada aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad…además, si lo hago sería igual que mi padre"_ pensó ella finalmente bajando las armas y tirándolas muy lejos, dejando muy sorprendidos a Hipo y Emilio.

-Váyanse…no los matare-Dijo la ladrona tomando sus tesoros robados para salir del edificio saltando y cayendo de pie para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hipo y Emilio se quedaron helados no podían creer que ella no los matara, Hipo por su parte no dejaba de hacerse esa pregunta _"¿Por qué no lo uso?"._

A la mañana siguiente Astrid se despertó temprano y fue a desayunar con su mascota, había tenido una noche muy difícil, se había enfrentado a dos guardias armados y no había tenido el valor para terminar con sus vidas.

-Rayos si ellos me descubren será mi fin-Murmuro ella en voz baja pensado _"¿Por qué no tuve las_ _agallas para matarlos? Ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de que ellos no sospechen de mi"-_Mmm….lo tengo-Dijo ella animada.

Finalmente cuando termino de desayunar fue directo a su habitación donde estaban las cosas robadas, pero a ella no le importaba ya que nadie podía entrar a su habitación sin su permiso.

Rápidamente busco en su computadora archivos de todas las joyas que había robado la vez anterior y los imprimió, una vez que termino los coloco en un sobre amarillo y fue hasta la oficina de su padre, para buscar un sello que el siempre colocaba en los sobre que él enviaba.

-Listo-Dijo Astrid colocando el sello en el sobre-Ahora voy a arreglarme-Murmuro ella saliendo de la oficina directo a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Rápidamente se puso unos llins azul oscuro, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta y unos zapatos muña blancos, y se colocaba un poco de maquillaje con el cabello suelto y una diadema.

Tormenta quien observaba a su dueña arreglarse fue directo hasta donde ella tenía su corea y una vez la tomo con su boca se la llevo a Astrid.

-Ahhh Tormenta ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunto Astrid al ver como ella tenía la corea en su boca. Tormenta solo asintió en afirmación.

-Muy bien…tu ganas, vendrás conmigo-Dijo Astrid colocándole la corea. Finalmente ambas salieron de la mansión con el sobre que llevaba Astrid.

-Alfred, necesito que me lleves a la jefatura de policía-Dijo Astrid.

-Claro que si Señorita… ¿pero ha ocurrido algo malo?-Pregunto su chofer un poco preocupado al oír a Astrid pedirle que la llevara a ese lugar.

- No Alfred, no pasa nada…es solo que…mi padre me encargo llevar esto a ese lugar-Invento Astrid, ya que no quería que nadie supiera nada.

-Está bien Señorita-Confirmo Alfred subiendo a la limusina, seguida por Astrid y Tormenta.

En la Jefatura de policía se encontraban Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo, los dos amigos estaban sentados en las computadoras tratando de encontrar algún archivo de las joyas y tesoros robados sin embargo el trabajo era inútil.

-Hay esto es aburrido, llevamos horas buscando y… nada-Se quejó Emilio levantándose de la silla.

-Tiene que haber algo Emilio…ya deja de quéjate-Dijo Hipo todavía buscando en la base de datos.

-Pues yo me rindo-Dijo Emilio-Voy por un café ¿te traigo uno?- Pregunto el dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No gracias estoy bien-Contesto Hipo mirándolo.

-Como quieras-Dijo Emilio finalmente saliendo de la oficina directo a la cafetería.

En ese momento Astrid ya se encontraba afuera de la Jefatura, para luego entrar junto con Tormenta _"Ya veo porque a mi padre no le gusta que yo venga a estos lugares"_ pensó Astrid al ver con los chicos de ahí la miraban; finalmente supo dirigirse a la oficina para luego tocar la puerta.

-Adelante-Contesto Hipo del otro lado de la puerta sin imaginarse de quien se trataba.

De inmediato Astrid entro, llamando la atención de Hipo y dejándolo completamente sorprendido y nervioso.

-Ahhh Señorita Hofferson-Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso levantándose de la silla-Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí-

-Mucho gusto detective-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

Por otro lado Chimuelo también se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Tormenta ahí.

-¿Bueno que la trae por aquí?-Pregunto Hipo un poco más tranquilo.

-Ohhh claro…le he traído esto-Contesto Astrid entregándole a Hipo el sobre amarillo-E-Es de mi padre él me pidió que se lo entregara antes de salir de la ciudad-Explico ella sonriendo.

-Pues…muchas gracias Señorita Hof…-Fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Astrid…mi nombre es Astrid-Dijo ella.

-Astrid…-Murmuro Hipo pensando _"Que lindo nombre al igual que ella"_-Bueno…mi nombre es Hipo y este es mi perro Chimuelo-Comento Hipo indicándole a Chimuelo que se acercara donde ellos.

-Es muy lindo-Dijo Astrid intentando acariciar a Chimuelo, el cual se dejó acariciar intentando caerle bien a Tormenta-Ahhh por cierto esta es mi mascota Tormenta-Comento ella indicándole a Tormenta que también se acercara a Hipo.

-Hola perrita-Dijo Hipo acercándose a Tormenta, quien comenzaba a retroceder pero al ver que el chico era amigo de su dueña decidió darle la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor; asique se dejó acariciar tranquilamente.

-Es muy linda-Dijo Hipo acariciándola.

-Oye Hip no vas a creer lo que había en la cafet…-Interrumpió Emilio quien había entrado sin darse cuenta de la escena-Ahhh…de verdad lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo importante?-Pregunto el.

-Ahhh ¡No!-Dijo Hipo nervioso-Emilio…te presento a la Señorita Astrid Hofferson-Dij Hipo señalando a Astrid.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Astrid-Contesto Emilio-Mi nombre es Emilio-

-Igualmente-Contesto Astrid sonriendo- Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por recibirme y presentarme a su amigo y su perro, detective…adiós Chimuelo, vámonos Tormenta-Dijo ella despidiéndose.

-Adiós-Dijo Hipo con una tonta sonrisa en la cara al ver salir a Astrid de la oficina

-**Adiós-**Se despidió Tormenta dirigiéndole una tierna mirada a Chimuelo antes de salir tras su dueña.

**-Adiós-**Murmuro Chimuelo con una tonta sonrisa al igual que Hipo.

-Ahhh ya te vi-Dijo Emilio riéndose de la cara de Hipo-Y también a ti Chimuelo-

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO; NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS, NOS VEMOS EL DÍA LUNES 06/10/2014…HASTA ENTONCES MIL BESOS Y LOS KIERO MUCHISIMO, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAS MIS CHICOS… BUENO HOY ES LUNES Y BUENO AUNQUE YA ES NOCHE…TENGO QUE CUMPLIR MI PALABRA ¿NO?.. BUENO EN FIN HOY VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hipo desconcertado.

-Hay no te hagas-Dijo Emilio dándole un ligero codazo- Te quedaste sonriéndole tontamente a la Señorita Hofferson…y tu perro hiso lo mismo con la lobita ¿no es así Chimuelo?-Comento viendo a Chimuelo de forma pícara.

-Ahh…claro que no-Comento Hipo tratando de defenderse-Además se llama Astrid-Dijo susurrando.

-Lo ves hasta sabes su nombre-Dijo Emilio riéndose-En hora buena amigo, por fin tú y tu perro tienen la oportunidad de tener novia-Dijo el muy feliz abrazando a Hipo y Chimuelo-Harían bonita pareja…yo opino que…-Fue interrumpido.

-¿Quiénes harían bonita pareja?-Pregunto Estoico quien había llegado a la oficina y había escuchado esa pequeña parte.

-Papá que…sorpresa verte-Dijo Hipo muy nervioso.

-Si jefe que-que hace aquí-Dijo Emilio tranquilamente.

-Venia por unos documentos…pero díganme ¿Quiénes hacen una bonita pareja?-Pregunto Estoico muy interesado.

-Ahhh…pues la Señorita…-Intento decir Emilio, pero Hipo la tapo la boca con la mano.

-La Señorita de la cafetería con mi primo Patán-Dijo Hipo sobresaltada mente y aun forcejeando con Emilio para que lo soltara.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Estoico viendo sospechosamente la reacción de Hipo.

-S-si…normalmente se miran mucho y pues creemos que harían un bonita pareja-Comento Hipo sonriendo nerviosamente-¿No es así Emilio?-Pregunto él todavía tapando la boca de su amigo y forcejeando para que no se soltara. Emilio no tuvo más remedio que rodar los ojos y asentir.

-Bueno si ustedes lo dicen-Dijo Estoico tomando unos documentos del escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta-Adiós muchachos-Finalizo cerrando la puerta.

Hipo no hizo más que suspirar aliviado de que su padre no sospechara, hasta que un _"¡eje!" _lo hiso volver a la realidad. Era Emilio quien había dejado de forcejear y miraba a Hipo molesto esperando a que lo suelte, cosa que el hiso.

-A-ahh oye p-por poco me asfixias-Dijo Emilio respirando desesperadamente.

-Pues debí haberlo hecho, casi haces que mi papá me mate por abrir tu bocota-Comento Hipo molesto.

-Oye…yo solo iba a decir la verdad, que te gusta la Señorit…A-Astrid-Dijo Emilio cruzándose de brazos.

-Emilio…ella no me gusta-Dijo Hipo sentándose en una silla.

-Si claro…si negándolo, pero algún día tendrás que aceptarlo-Comento Emilio sonriéndole cómplice. Hipo solo supo mirarlo de forma seria, aunque sonreía en sus adentros.

Astrid por otra parte se encontraba en su habitación haciendo video llamada con Brutilda.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué hiciste eso?…entregarle un sobre con todos los datos de lo que has robado… ¿te volviste loca?-Comento su amiga viéndola desconcertadamente.

-Oye cálmate Tilda…es parte de mi plan-Dijo Astrid intentando calmarla.

-¿Así? ¿Qué plan?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-Solo piénsalo Brutilda…Hipo hoyo mi voz cuando robe el museo la primera vez…pero yo le di el sobre con los datos y un sello de mi padre, además falsifique su firma… para que pensara que era de él-Comento Astrid pero fue interrumpida por Brutilda.

-¡Falsificaste su firma!-Grito Brutilda sin poder creerlo.

-Si…pero eso no es lo que importa…lo que importa es que Hipo cree que soy la hijita mimada de mi padre, ya que cumplo con todas sus órdenes y finjo delante de todo el mundo… nunca sospecharía que soy yo quien le roba a mi propio padre-Comento Astrid seriamente y confiada.

-Ohh…ahora tiene sentido, a excepción de algo-Comento Brutilda pensado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Astrid pensando que había olvidado.

-¿Quién es Hipo?-Pregunto su amiga.

-Ahhh…él es uno de los guardias del museo que trabaja en las horas nocturnas…también es detective entrenados como un policía, su padre es el jefe de la Jefatura de Policía, tiene un amigo llamado Emilio y un perro que se llama Chimuelo-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Waoo… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de él?-Pregunto Brutilda sonriéndole de manera pícara.

-Bueno yo…leí su expediente-Confeso Astrid un poco nerviosa.

-Aja…y lo hiciste ¿Por qué….?-Dijo Brutilda de manera pícara.

-P-Porque necesitaba saber más acerca de quién me había visto en el primer robo-Dijo Astrid pensando rápido e intentando no sonar nerviosa.

-¿Segura que es por eso?-Pregunto Brutilda no muy convencida por la respuesta de Astrid.

-Segura Tilda, yo no te mentiría-Dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-Bueno y….-Intento decir Brutilda pero fue interrumpida por su hermano que la había empujado de la silla, para poder ver a Astrid.

-Hola Astrid ¿me recuerdas?-Dijo Brutacio sonriendo y saludando a Astrid.

-Hola Tacio…tanto tiempo sin verte-Saludo Astrid sonriendo-¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?-

-Ahh…todo normal, ya sabes trabajo el día, diversión por las noches con el grupo-Comento Brutacio felizmente.

-Crei que la policía lo había atrapado-Comento Astrid pensativa.

-Ja…eso buenos para nada, atraparnos a nosotros… si claro, tendrían que ser súper ninja para hacerlo-Comento Brutacio burlándose-Además recuerda que tú también eres de los nuestros y nos conoces mejor que nadie…nunca nos atraparan-Dijo Brutacio seriamente.

-Tienes razón-Admitió Astrid felizmente.

-Oye por cierto Brutilda me dijo que robaste un museo la otra noche para compensar los negocio de tu padre… ¿qué tal te va por tu cuenta?-Preguntó Brutacio sonriendo.

-Bueno…era más fácil hacerlo en grupo, pero me va bien con el nuevo equipo que me mandaste-Comento Astrid despreocupadamente.

-Me lo imagino la gran Astrid Hofferson camuflándose en el manto de la noche luciendo su traje negro para ocultar su imagen y robando para dar a los pobres jajaja-Comento Brutacio dramatizando y riendo.

-Jajaja ya lo creo, nadie puede conmigo-Dijo Astrid siguiéndole el juego.

-Pero ¿estas segura que no quieres una pistola?-Pregunto Brutacio un poco preocupado.

Astrid solo se quedó pensativa. Mientras que Brutilda se acercaba a su hermano para darle un golpe en el estómago.

-Auch… ¿que dije?-Se quejó Brutacio.

-Sabes que Astrid detesta las pistolas-Le regaño su hermana muy enojada.

-Ohh si, lo siento Astrid-Se disculpó Brutacio aun adolorido.

-Descuida Tacio, sé que no era tu intención-Dijo Astrid algo desanimada.

-Mmm…Oye Astrid, te envié un nuevo cargamento contiene un chaleco antibalas, unos lentes de visión nocturna, una llave maestra y lo de siempre bombas de humo, corta vidrios, destornilladores, entre otras cosas-Comento Brutacio tratando de animarla.

-Waoo Tacio tu si sabes lo que necesito-Dijo Astrid feliz-Pero… ¿cómo consigues todas estas cosas?-Pregunto Astrid muy curiosa.

-Yo tengo lo mío-Contesto Brutacio mirándose los dedos desinteresadamente.

Astrid solo subo mover la cabeza en forma de negación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Finalmente después de dos horas de charlas con los gemelos se despidió de ellos y decidió salir a caminar en su jardín con su mascota.

-¡Ve por ella!-Grito Astrid mientras lanzaba la pelota para que Tormenta la trajera. Así pararon por unas horas, hasta que decidieron ir a comer.

Astrid se sentó a comer junto con Tormenta, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que Brutacio le había dicho _"¿Segura que no quieres una pistola?"_. Astrid odiaba esas armas, no solo porque dañaban a personas; sino porque su madre murió por un disparo al corazón al intentar protegerla, nunca olvidaría aquel día en que ella murió a manos de enemigo de su padre.

-Nunca lo perdonare por ello-Susurro Astrid muy molesta derramando un par de lágrimas.

Tormenta al escuchan eso puso su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga en forma de consuelo. Astrid solo la acaricio.

-Vamos Tormenta faltan menos de 20 minutos para mi salida- Dijo Astrid observando su reloj antes de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo con rumbo a su cuarto seguida por Tormenta.

En unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba lista para salir, se había vestid completamente y había dejado a Tormenta en su cuarto para que no la saga. Finalmente había logrado entrar al museo, pero esta vez haría las cosas más fáciles, tomo el playo y corto de inmediato los cables de luz para facilitar su trabajo. Los guardias al darse cuenta de esto corrieron dentro del museo con unas linternas entre los cuales se encontraban Hipo y Emilio.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo Emilio no muy feliz al no poder ver sin la linterna.

-Deja de quejarte y comienza a buscar-Dijo Hipo viéndolo molesto pero siguiendo su camino, junto con él.

-Busco y busco, pero no encuentro nada-Se quejó Emilio molesto.

-Emilio deja de quejarte y sigue buscando al ladrón-Comento Hipo dándose la vuelta para verlo.

-Ehh ladrona-Aclaro Emilio- Y yo ya no la buscare…-Dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mujer? Y ¿por qué no la buscaras?-Pregunto Hipo desconcertado.

-Porque estoy aquí detective- Dijo un voz desde una ventana alta del museo. Astrid se encontraba sentada sin moverse observando a ambos.

-Vez te lo dije…era ladrona-Comento Emilio sacando su arma junto con Hipo para apuntarla.

-Otra vez lo mismo-Dijo la ladrona bajando de la ventana en un salto- Esto será muy fácil-Comento ella lanzándoles unas mini bombas de humo, para quitarles las linternas y apagarlas.

"_Ohh…genial los dioses me odian _"pensó Hipo quien no podía ver nada.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO…NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS Y NOS VEREMOS EL DÍA JUEVES 09/10/2014…YA SABEN LOS KIERO MUCHISIMO Y NO SE LO PIERDAN PORQUE HABRA ROMANCE… ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EL JUEVES BESITOS Y ABRAZOS…CHAO ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA… ¿COMO HAN ESTADO ESTOS DÍAS?... ESPERO QUE DE LO MEJOR, PERO BUENO HOY JUEVES 09 SON "LAS FIESTAS DE GUAYAQUIL" DE AQUÍ ECUADOR Y POR ESO MAÑANA NADA DE COLEGIO "VIVA"****… Y POR ESO "CAPÍTULO NUEVO" JEJEJE QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 9**

Emilio por su parte se encontraba nervioso apuntando a todas partes. Astrid quien podía verlos a ambos sin hacer ruido dejo que Emilio se alejara a tropiezos, lo suficiente como para ella pudiera estar sola con Hipo.

-Asique… pensaban arrestarme ¿no?-Comento la ladrona caminando alrededor de Hipo en la oscuridad.

-No te muevas-Dijo Hipo apuntando a todas partes.

-Jajajaja mejor suelte eso…va a lastimar a alguien-Se burló la ladrona antes de quitarle el arma en un movimiento rápido, para luego dirigirse hasta una ventana y quitar las cortinas.

Hipo al fin pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna, para luego ver a la ladrona que jugaba con su arma, igual que un gato.

-Linda arma-Murmuró la ladrona sin verlo.

-¿Por qué no lo hace?-Pregunto Hipo muy confundido y nervioso.

-¿Hacer que?-Pregunto ella mirándolo, pero al ver su cara-Ohhh… ¿habla de matarlo?-

Hipo solo asintió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Pues… no soy de los que matan a sangre fría-Comento ella caminando hacia el con el arma en las manos, poniendo nervioso a Hipo- Además…tu tampoco tienes las agallas para hacerlo o ¿si?-Dijo finalmente entregándole el arma.

Hipo solo tomo el arma, tenía su munición puesta por lo cual pensaba _"¿Por qué se la había_ _entregado?"_.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-Pregunto Hipo.

-Simple… no creo que sea capaz de dispararme, si lo hubiera querido ya lo hubiera hecho el primer día en que nos conocimos…solo me apunta, pero no es capaz de jalar el gatillo-Dijo ella acariciándole el mentón.

-A-Ahhh…ya basta de juegos-Dijo Hipo completamente sonrojado- Usted es una ladrona y por lo tanto mi deber es arrestarla-Comento el tomando su arma, pero sin la intención de usarla.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que va a arrestarme?- Comento ella cruzándose de brazos.

-El hecho de que tengo un arma y que todo ladrón caerá tarde o temprano-Dijo Hipo un poco nervioso.

-Ohh pero yo no soy cualquier ladrón…-Comento ella acercándose a Hipo y arrebatándole el arma de nuevo, pero esta vez la había arrojado lejos-Yo soy la mejor que ha habido hasta ahora-Dijo ella poniéndose frente a él.

-Y esta joya lo prueba-Dijo la ladrona sacando de su bolsillo un rubí rojo que era muy caro- Pero si esta no lo convence… robare algo más-Comento ella acercándose cada vez más a él.

Hipo solo supo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta chocar con una pared _"Rayos…los dioses me_ _odian" _pensó él, poniéndose muy nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa detective?... no debería ponerse nervioso de alguien totalmente desarmado-Dijo la ladrona acercándose nuevamente más a él.

Hipo solo la miraba nervioso y sonrojado. Mientras que el con una mano le acariciaba suavemente el mentón, haciendo que Hipo se sonrojara cada vez más, ella por su parte comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más, ya faltaban pocos milímetros para un posible beso; pero un ruido los hizo separar inmediatamente.

-Ya será en otra ocasión-Dijo la ladrona frustrada antes de salir por la ventana y desaparecer en la noche. Dejando a Hipo completamente en estado de shock.

Al día siguiente en la Jefatura de policía, se encontraba Hipo sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina pensado sobre lo ocurrido ayer.

-Ay qué asco esto no se quita-Se quejó Emilio, quien acababa de llegar donde Hipo, refregándose la cabeza con una toalla.

-¿De qué te quejas ahora?-Pregunto Hipo desinteresadamente viéndolo con una ceja levantada.

-Tú no me mires así… que en primer lugar gran parte de la culpa fue tuya-Respondió Emilio un poco enojado.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-Pregunto Hipo muy sorprendido y enojado.

-Si…-Comenzó a contar Emilio lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

**PoV Emilio**

-Hipo ¿Dónde estás?-Susurro Emilio caminando por el museo y chocando con todo al no poder ver nada.

-¡Hipo!... Auch- Murmuro él antes de chocar con un estante el sostenía una vasija, haciendo que este tambaleara y cayera la vasija sobre su cabeza.

-Ay rayos… que demonios es esto- Murmuro Emilio tratando de quitarse la vasija- ¡Vamos quítate!- Grito forcejeando intentando quitarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que varios guardias llegaran hasta donde estaba Emilio.

-¿Emilio?-Pregunto uno de ellos sorprendido al verlo tratando quitarse la vasija de la cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo-Grito el jalando más fuerte para quitársela- Oigan chicos ¿una ayudita?- Comento el dejando se forcejear.

Jajajajajaja…ay solo a ti Emilio se te ocurre meter la cabeza de ese modo jajajaaja- Comentaron todos los guardias entre risas.

-Ya no se burles y hagan algo-Dijo Emilio muy enojado.

-Ohh…claro que lo aremos- Murmuro uno de ellos, mientras otro traía un balde grasa.

-Oye ¿Qué es ese olor?-Pregunto Emilio muy preocupado.

-Tu solo no te muevas-Dijo uno de ellos acercándosele con el balde.

-¡Ay no!-Murmuro Emilio.

**Fin Pov Emilio**

-Jajaja…de verdad…hiciste eso…jajaja-Comento Hipo riéndose descontroladamente ante lo que le había contado su amigo.

-Sí y todo por tu culpa- Dijo Emilio arrojándole la toalla a la cara- de la ladrona y de esa vasija-

Hipo solo sonrió quitándose la toalla de la cara.

-Oye apropósito y ¿Qué paso con la ladrona?- pregunto Emilio muy curioso.

-A-Ah pues ella me desarmo y escapó- Comento él muy nervioso al recordar la situación de ayer.

-Ohh si, con el apagón que causo… es un milagro que hayas terminado como yo- Dijo alborotándose el cabello.

En la mansión Astrid se encontraba hablando por video llamada con su amiga Brutilda.

-¡No te lo puedo creer ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza?!- Grito Brutilda muy alarmada.

-No,… solo por un momento-Comento Astrid.

-Astrid…de tantos hombres en el mundo, ¿Por qué tuviste que escoger ese maldito detective?-Pregunto Brutilda muy molesta.

-Oye yo no lo escogí,… además no lo bese-Aclaro ella de mal modo _"Pero me hubiera gustado"_ pensó ella sonriendo mentalmente.

-Ufff… que bueno, pero ni siquiera lo intentes de nuevo ¿ok?- Dijo ella más calmada.

Astrid solo desvió la mirada, sonriendo, claro que lo volvería a intentar.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va eso del dinero?- Pregunto su amiga.

-Pues… con el robo de anoche he completo un 80% del dinero necesario- Comento ella muy feliz-Mi padre me ha sido de gran ayuda, al dejarme sola 2 días, compensar las joyas que yo robe sin que él se enterara y para engañar a la policía con ese sobre supuestamente de él-

-Ohh si,… pero no crees que el está perjudicando a más personas justo ahora- Murmuro Brutilda muy pensativa.

Astrid bajo la cabeza "Claro… ¿por qué otra razón se iría? ¿Con quién estará trabajando ahora?" pensó Astrid muy confundida y enojada.

-Astrid ¿estas…- Fue interrumpida por Astrid.

-Tilda, necesito que le dijas a Patapez que me llame lo más pronto posible… no preguntes para qué solo hazlo-Dijo Astrid muy seria.

-Ahh claro Astrid- Dijo su amigo muy sorprendida al verla así.

-Bien tengo que irme… adiós y cuídate-Se despido Astrid terminando la video llamada.

Astrid salió de su habitación hasta el patio donde encontró a Tormenta, esta llego corriendo hasta donde estaba su dueña para lamerle la cara.

-Oye Tormenta ¿qué dices si vamos a visitar a Cami?-Pregunto Astrid acariciándola.

-¡**Si vamos!… quiero verla, además me gusta la comida para perros y galletas que ella vende-** Ladro Tormenta muy feliz comenzando a dar pequeños saltos.

De inmediato salieron en la limusina y unas horas más tarde llegaron donde Camila.

-¡Astrid! ¡Tormenta!-Grito Camila aventándose para abrazarlas a ambas.

-Cami…no… respiró-Dijo Astrid asfixiada por el fuerte abrazo de su amiga.

-Ohh…lo siento- Se disculpó ella separándose del abrazo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Como que "que"?... vine a visitarte- Comento Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya era hora ve pasa-Dijo Camila invitándola a pasar a la parte interior de su local veterinario.

**Y HASTA ACÁ EL CAPÍTULO… NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR, NI DE ENVIRME SUS SUGERENCIAS…Y TENGO UNA PEQUEÑITA SORPRESA…MAÑANA, SI COMO LO ESTAS LEYENDO MAÑANA VIERNES 10/10/2014… ACTUALIZO OTRO CAPÍTULO ¿POR QUÉ? DESCUBRANLO MAÑANA…ESOS Y ABRAZOS…CHAO CHAO ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES… HOY LES HE TRAIDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO…Y SI SE PREGUNTABAN POR QUÉ HOY ACTUALIZABA… PUES MUY SENCILLO… "Feliz cumpleaños Anya"… ME PEDISTE UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO EN ESTE DÍA TAN ESPECIAL PARA TI… PUES AQUÍ TE LO DOY COMO REGALO DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS N. 12… EN FIN QUE LO DISFRUTES Y TODOS USTEDES TAMBIÉN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 10**

Astrid y Tormenta pasaron encantadas, a un cuarto muy amplio; con varios sofás, una computadora, un televisor y un mini refrigerador; donde Camila pasaba la mayor parte del día. Ambas comenzaron a charlar, tomar gaseosas y a ver televisión por unas cuantas horas.

-¿Ahh?-Murmuro Camila al escuchar el timbre-Espérame un rato ya regreso-Dijo ella mientras salía a atender a un cliente. Astrid por su parte fue a la puerta a escuchar de qué se trataba.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Señor?-Pregunto Camila a un hombre que llegaba a la tienda.

-Si claro… ¿puede darme comida para perros?-Comento el hombre mirando a todos la lados.

-Por supuesto-Contesto Camila, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba la comida.

Mientras tanto el hombre comenzaba a sacar un revolver de su bolsillo, Astrid quien estaba tras la puerta solo supo salir marcas a la policía rápidamente.

En la Jefatura solo se encontraban Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo quienes se habían quedado a proseguir con la investigación, mientras los demás se tomaban el día libre.

-Oye Hipo contesta el teléfono-Dijo Emilio al escuchar el teléfono, quien estaba jugando en unas de las computadoras de la oficina, junto con Chimuelo que lo observaba muy atento.

Hipo quien estaba realizando un informe sobre el robo de joyas solo rodo los ojos y fue directo a contestar el teléfono.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?-Pregunto Hipo no muy feliz.

-Hola policía soy la Señorita Hofferson-Dijo Astrid muy nerviosa.

Hipo al escuchar de quien de trataba sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y como le invadían los nervios.

-A-Ah…Señorita Hofferson ¿q-que se le ofrece?-Pregunto Hipo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-Necesito ayuda urgente-Comento Astrid muy nerviosa al ver como el hombre apuntaba a Camila- Un hombre armado entro al local de una amiga mía y ahora la está amenazando-

-¿Cuál es la dirección?-Pregunto Hipo rápidamente.

-Calle 5 de Abril, Av. San Cruz-Dijo Astrid al borde de los nervios.

-Bien, estaremos ahí en un momento, por favor trate de calmarse-Comento Hipo intentando calmarla.

-Graci…Ahh-Intento decir Astrid pero fue sorprendida por el hombre, quien luego de encontrarla le quito el celular y lo arrojo al piso rompiéndolo.

-¡Hola Señorita!-Grito Hipo muy preocupado al oír y golpe y ver cortada la llamada. Rápidamente soltó su celular y tomo su pistola, luego se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Emilio.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede?...voy ganando-Se quejó Emilio al ver como Hipo lo sujetaba de atrás de su chaqueta y se lo llevaba lejos de la computadora.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Emilio soltándose del agarre de Hipo- Se puede saber ¿Por qué me llevas así y me interrumpiste en mi juego?-Pregunto el enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

-La Señorita Hofferson está en problemas, a-al parecer un tipo armado entro al local de su amiga y ahora las está amenazando con el arma-Dijo Hipo muy nervioso y preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Emilio muy sorprendo tomando su arma-Y ¿Qué esperas una invitación?... vamos, rápido, camina-Dijo Emilio ahora siendo el quien empujaba a Hipo para que salieran más rápido.

Chimuelo quien escucho la discusión de sus dos amigos, salió corriendo atrás de ellos con un solo pensamiento Tormenta y su dueña.

El hombre quien descubrió a Astrid, la llevo hasta donde estaba Camila y la empujo contra ella.

-Por favor llévese lo que quiera, pero no nos haga daño- Suplico Camila muy asustada abrazando fuertemente a Astrid.

-¿Dónde está el dinero?-Pregunto el hombre apuntándolas.

-E-Esta en aquella caja-Indico Camila, señalando una pequeña caja en una vitrina.

El hombre se dirigió hasta ella, abriéndola y sacando el dinero. Mientras que Tormenta al ver a sus dos amigas, se aventó contra el hombre mordiéndole fuertemente el brazo hasta el punto de sacarle sangre.

-¡Ahhh!- Grito el hombre al sentir la mordida, pero rápidamente tomo a Tormenta del collar haciendo que esta lo soltara y la aventó fuertemente contra una vitrina, aciendo que esta se rompiera.

-¡Tormenta!-Gritaron Astrid y Camila al unísono, al ver cómo había sido aventada contra la vitrina.

El hombre simplemente las ignoro y se dirigió a la entrada del local, pero se detuvo al oír las sirenas de la policía.

-Demonios-Murmuro este viendo el auto de los policías acercarse- Tu…vendrás conmigo- Ordeno el hombre tomando a Astrid del brazo y tomándola como rehén.

Cuando Hipo y Emilio llegaron se bajaron rápidamente del auto con sus armas, sin embargo se detuvieron al ver al ladrón con Astrid como rehén.

-¡No se muevas!-Ordeno el hombre usando a Astrid como un escudo humano-¡Suelten sus armas o ella muere!-Dijo este apunta la cabeza de Astrid.

Hipo y Emilio solo se miraron rápidamente y tiraron sus armas. Chimuelo quien también se había bajado de la patrulla, miro rápidamente al hombre que tenía a Astrid y a Tormenta tirada contra una vitrina, rápidamente se acercó pero con sigilo hasta la parte de atrás del hombre.

-Bien ahora solo me…Ahhh- Intento decir el hombre, antes de que Chimuelo se le aventara mordiéndole la pierna, para que soltara a Astrid y saliera corriendo.

-Maldito perro-Dijo el hombre muy enojado, dándole un golpe para que lo soltara- No volverás a hacerlo de nuevo-Comento antes de darle un disparo.

-¡No!- Grito Hipo corriendo hasta su amigo herido.

-Tú ni te muevas- Dijo Emilio tomando su arma y apuntado al hombre para que no escapara-Suelta el arma-Ordeno este, haciendo que el hombre la soltara; mientras él se acercaba con unas esposas para colocárselas.

-Chimuelo ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Hipo acariciando a su amigo quien estaba tirado en el piso. Chimuelo solo soltó un gemido de dolor a su compañero antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Hay que llevarlos rápido a una clínica veterinaria… conozco una no muy lejos de aquí- Sugirió Camila dirigiendo hasta un teléfono para llamarlos.

Astrid también se acercó hasta Tormenta la cual tenía cerrado los ojos a causa del fuerte golpe que había recibido.

En unos pocos minutos llego un auto blanco del cual se bajó un hombre rubio de ojos verdes.

-Sam…que bueno que llegaste-Dijo Camila abrazándolo.

-¿Camila que ocurre? Me llamaste para que viniera urgentemente-Pregunto este.

-Tenemos a dos perros heridos, uno tiene lesiones graves y el otro esta herido de balo- Indico ella muy preocupa.

-¡¿Qué?!...me lo hubieras dicho antes-Dijo Sam, muy alarmado- ¿Ustedes son los dueños?- Pregunto Sam al ver a Hipo y a Astrid con sus respectivas mascotas.

-Si- Contestaron los dos al unísono.

-Bien Camila por favor ayúdanos a llevar a los perros a mi auto para llevarlo a la clínica- Ordeno este mientras ayudaba a Hipo a llevar a Chimuelo hasta el auto. Mientras que Emilio se encargaba del ladrón.

Unos cuantos minutos después se encontraban Chimuelo y Tormenta siendo atendidos por varios veterinarios en una sala privada. Mientras Hipo, Astrid y Camila esperaban en la recepción.

-¿Quién es el dueño de la loba siberiana?- pregunto Sam saliendo de la sala.

-Yo- Dijo Astrid levantándose-¿Esta bien?-Pregunto ella muy preocupada.

-Si… solo tiene unas lesiones no muy graves… en un momento la llevaron a un cuarto para que se recupere- Comento Sam muy feliz.

Astrid solo sonrió muy aliviada.

-Y ¿Cómo está mi perro?-Pregunto Hipo- El lobo siberiano negro-

-Pues… la bala que recibió ya se la quitamos, pero su estado no es muy bueno-Dijo Sam tristemente-Tranquilo estamos haciendo todo lo posible por salvarlo- Comento este poniendo una mano en el hombre de Hipo antes de retirarse nuevamente a la sala.

Hipo solo se sentó en la silla nuevamente tapándose los ojos con sus manos. Astrid y Camila quienes escucharon la noticia se miraron rápidamente antes de ir donde él.

-Hola-Dijo Astrid dulcemente sentándose junto a el- Tranquilo va a estar bien… ya verás- Comento ella, haciendo que Hipo la mirara un poco triste y nervioso.

-Sí, Astrid tiene razón- Dijo Camila sentando al otro lado de Hipo-Sam es el mejor veterinario que conozco… no ha perdido ni un solo paciente… tu confía en él y deja todo en sus manos- Dijo Camila tratando de subirle los ánimos.

Hipo solo miro a Camila, luego a Astrid con una sonrisa la cual correspondió de la misma forma.

-Ahh creo que iré por una café, enseguida vuelvo-Dijo Camila al ver la escena, antes de irse y dejar solos a Hipo y a Astrid.

**BIEN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO… ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPE POR ABER ACTUALIZADO TAN NOCHE, PERO NO TENIA DE OTRA…NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR NI ENVIAR SUS SUGERENCIAS Y EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SE PUBLICARA EL LUNES 13/10/2014… MUCHO MAS TEMPRANO QUE ESTE JEJEJE…BUENO ME DESPIDO BESOS Y ABRAZASOS PARA TODOS USTEDES Y NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES CHAO CHAO ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA!... ¿COMO HAN ESTADO?, BUENO HOY ES LUNES, INICIÓ DE CLASES Y POR LO TANTO "NUEVO CAPÍTULO" PARA QUE INICIEN CON ANIMOS ESTA SEMANA…Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA JEJEJE… BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ;)**

"_**CAMBIO DE BANDO"**_

**Capítulo 11**

-Ahh rayos-Murmuro Emilio el cual acababa de llegar a la clínica veterinaria, luego de llevar al hombre a la Jefatura para que el padre de Hipo se encargue de él.

-¿Dónde habrán llevado a Chimuelo? si encuentro a Hipo lo voy a….-No pudo terminar la frase ya que por despistado termino chocando con Camila.

-Ahhh… lo siento Señorita-Se disculpó Emilio-¿Está usted bien?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Si descuide-Dijo Camila separándose para verlo-Espera ¿Emilio?-Pregunto ella viendo sonriente.

-¿Camila?-Pregunto el asombrado.

Camila solo asintió ante la pregunta.

-Waoo no, no puedo creerlo… eres tu-Dijo Emilio muy feliz abrazándola.

- Claro que soy yo -Dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo-Tanto tiempo sin verte -

- Si bueno, ya sabes el trabajo, las emergencias y todo eso - Dijo Emilio un poco nervioso separándose del abrazo-Y… ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Emilio tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Pues… ahora trabajo en un local veterinario- Explico ella -Pero hoy sufrimos un asalto con una amiga y ahora estamos aquí con uno de los policías que nos ayudó-

-Espera un momento ¿eras tú la que se encontraba con la Señorita Hofferson?-Pregunto Emilio.

-¿Te refieres a Astrid? A si…entonces, tú eras el otro policía-Dijo ella muy feliz.

-Ovio, pero sabes ¿Dónde están Hipo y Chimuelo?- Pregunto Emilio muy preocupado.

-Si…ven, sígueme- Dijo Camila tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo a un elevador del lugar para ir donde Hipo y Astrid.

En un rato llegaron Camila y Emilio hasta donde estaban Hipo y Astrid, Hipo se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar esperando una respuesta de Sam, junto con Astrid.

-Hipo- Dijo Emilio acercándose donde el-¿Cómo esta Chimuelo?-Pregunto muy preocupado.

-No lo sé… estamos esperando a que nos den una respuesta-Contesto el con voz preocupada.

- Tranquilo amigo estará bien, ya varas –Dijo Emilio sentándose al otro lado de él- Ahh Hola Señorita Hofferson – Saludos el al ver a Astrid sentada al otro lado de Hipo.

- Emilio ya te lo dije, se llama Astrid- Comento Camila con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno es por respeto a su padre ¿no?- Contesto Emilio molesto.

- Descuida… tú e Hipo, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, cuando no este con mi padre- Dijo Astrid levantándose de su haciendo para ir donde Camila.

- Ahh gracias… Astrid -Dijo Emilio sonriendo.

En ese momento salió Sam de la sala con una mascarilla con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo está mi perro?-Pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-Pues… está vivo- Dijo Sam retirándose la mascarilla- Pero todavía se encuentra muy delicado, tenemos que esperar -Comento Sam poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hipo.

-Comprendo- Contesto Hipo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo mejor será que tú y tus amigos se vayas a descansar, en cuanto haya noticias le avisare a Camila para que te informe- Comento Sam tratando de animarlo.

-Gracias- Dijo Emilio- Vamos Hipo, descuida Chimuelo estará bien-Le dijo Emilio a Hipo llevándoselo hacia el elevador para salir de la clínica.

Astrid pudo ver la cara de Hipo llena de dolor y preocupación, no le gustaba para nada verlo así, ni siquiera cuando apenas lo conocía. Camila notaba que Sam ocultaba algo después de todo lo conocía muy bien.

-Sam, ahora que Hipo y Emilio se fueron dinos ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto Camila viéndolo seriamente.

-No entiendo tu pregunta Cami, ya les dije todo a ti y a tus amigos- Comento Sam nervioso, retirándose de nuevo a la sala.

-¡Sami!… no soy estúpida-Comento Camila molesta poniéndose delante de él para bloquearle el paso- Además te conozco muy bien desde que éramos niños, dinos de una vez -Exigió Camila muy enojada.

- Ahhh - Suspiró Sam, no podía engañar a Camila ni aunque lo intentara- Mira Camila el perro está muy grave, necesita varias medicinas y otras cosas para que se recupera…además aquí no tenemos todas esas medicinas, así que lo más probable es que no pase de esta noche-Comento Sam muy triste- Lo siento pero no quería decirle eso a su dueño -

Camila solo se quedó en estado de shock ante la noticia con las manos en la boca. Astrid por otro lado solo miraba a Sam preocupada _"Ayy… No puedo dejar que muera, el me salvo la vida y a Hipo le rompería el corazón si Chimuelo muere"_ pensó Astrid.

-Sam ¿Puedes hacerme una lista de todas las medicinas y cosas que Chimuelo necesita?-Pregunto Astrid viéndolo seriamente.

-Si pero… Astrid son demasiadas cosas caras-Comento Sam.

- Por eso no te preocupes, solo has la lista- Ordeno Astrid.

Sam solo asintió y comenzó a anotar todo lo necesario, cuando termino se lo entrego a Astrid, quien la tomo y salió rápidamente con Camila.

-Oye ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Camila siguiendo a Astrid.

- Voy a llamar a un amigo mío para que nos consiga todo esto- Contesto Astrid señalando la lista y caminando hasta un teléfono público.

Una vez ahí, Astrid llamo rápidamente a Adán.

-_Hola ¿Quién es?-_

-Hola Adán, soy yo Astrid- Dijo ella.

_-¿Astrid?.. Oye que sorpresa, pero ¿porque no usar tu celular?- _

-Larga historia… pero eso no es lo importante necesito un favor- Pidió ella.

_-Si se trata del dinero descuida que ya casi lo devuelvo totalmente-_

-No, no Adán, no se trata de eso-Susurro Astrid para que Camila no la oyera.

_-¿Entonces?-_

-Mira necesito que me consigas varias medicinas para perros -Dijo Astrid muy seria.

_- Astrid, yo no soy veterinario -_

-¡Adán!... no estoy para juegos, solo ven por la lista y consigue todo- Ordeno Astrid intentando sonar molesta.

_-Está bien, está bien ¿Dónde estás?-_

-En la Clínica_ "Dog and Cat"-_Indico Astrid.

_-Entendido voy para allá, no me tardo-_

-Bien-Murmuro Astrid antes de terminar la llamada.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Camila desesperada.

-Tranquila Cami vendrá en un momento- Indico Astrid dirigiéndose a la entrada de la clínica junto con Camila a esperar a Adán.

En 20 minutos llega Adán, de cabello negro y ojos café claro, en un auto blanco. Astrid al verlo se acercó seguida por Camila para saludar.

-Hola Adán- Saludo Astrid muy feliz-Ella es Camila, una amiga mía- Dijo Astrid señalando a Camila.

-Hola Cami mucho gusto - Saludo Adán.

-Hola Adán, igualmente- Dijo Camila sonriendo.

-Bueno ¿Tienes la lista?-Pregunto Adán viendo a Astrid, ella se la entrego y Adán se puso a revisarla- Waoo, son muchas cosas- Comento Adán leyendo la lista.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- Pregunto Astrid a manera de broma.

- Tú sabes que si- Dijo Adán sonriendo- Dame 40 minutos y tendrás todo – Comento él muy confiado.

- No sabía que tardarías tanto- Murmuro Astrid sonriendo.

- Que graciosa- Dijo Adán rodando los ojos y despidiéndose para ir a buscar todo lo de la lista.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo conocías?- Comento Camila.

- Bueno… es un viejo amigo que suele hacerme favores- Explico Astrid un poco nerviosa caminando de nuevo adentro de la clínica.

- Mmm… no me dijiste que conocías a Hipo- Comento Camila sonriente.

-¿Qué? Ahh… si- Dijo Astrid nerviosa – Es uno de los guardias del museo de mi padre, lo conocí en un parque… cuando su perro me ladro por accidente-

- Y ahora, es uno de los policías que nos salvaron- Comento Camila sonriente – Y… ¿haces todo esto por su perro o por él?-Pregunto Camila pícara.

Astrid solo la miraba muy sorprendida, ella nunca preguntaba esas cosas.

-Oye no me mires así- Dijo Camila- Te conozco muy bien y sé que debes tener una buena razón para salvar a ese perro-

-Pues… el me salvo la vida ¿no?-Comento Astrid – Se lo debo-

-¿A él o a su dueño?- Murmuro Camila, haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara- Admítelo-

-¿Admitir que?- Pregunto ella aún sonrojada.

-Que Hipo te gusta- Dijo Camila sonriente cruzándose de brazos.

-A-Ahh… claro q-que no Cami-Comento Astrid muy nerviosa _"Bueno tal vez un poco" _pensó- Además apenas lo conozco-

-Ohh…claro que si te gusta, y ¿qué? el que apenas lo conozcas no tiene nada que ver… puede ser amor a primera vista ¿no?- Dijo Camila sonriendo.

- Eso no existe, solo son dichos tontos de las personas- Contesto Astrid muy enojada, sentándose en una silla del lugar.

-¿Lo dices por lo que te paso?- Pregunto Camila sentándose junto a ella.

-Ahh- Suspiro Astrid tristemente-Él era mi mundo… lo tenía todo junto a él, pero en menos de 5 segundos,… la vida me lo arrebato para siempre- Dijo ella derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Se cuánto te dolió- Dijo Camila secándole las lágrimas- Pero considera que la vida te está dando una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz… junto a Hipo- Dijo ella tratando de animarla.

- ¿Pero y si pasa lo mismo?- Pregunto Astrid nerviosa.

- ¿Y si no pasa?... ¿Y si vuelves a ser feliz?- Dijo Camila sonriendo.

- Tienes razón- Contesto Astrid sonriendo- Él ya es parte del pasado y tengo que encontrar la forma de ser feliz de nuevo-

-Esa es la Astrid que yo conozco- Dijo Camila muy feliz abrazándola.

-Gracias Cami-Agradeció Astrid correspondiendo el abrazo- Oye… tu tampoco me dijiste que conocías a Emilio- Comento Astrid sonriendo.

- Siempre arruinas el momento- Contesto Camila rodando los ojos.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPÍTULO… BUENO SI SE QUEDARON CON LA DUDA… NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, ACTUALIZADO EL VIERNES 17 /10/2014… HASTA ENTONCES MI QUERIDOS LECTORES… MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS BYE ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos y chicas… bueno hoy es "viernes" (ohh, ¡sí! A descansar del colegio jeje), por lo tanto hay un nuevo capítulo… y pues también tengo varias cosas que informarles en una nota al final de este capítulo, que no sé cómo ustedes lo tomen…espero que de la mejor manera; pero en fin eso será luego, ahora mejor pónganse cómodos y disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que los anteriores ;)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo 12**

Astrid y Camila se la pasaron conversando varios minutos, sobre como Camila conoció a Emilio.

-No puedo creer que hayan estudiado la secundaria juntos- Comento Astrid sonriendo.

-Si… éramos bueno amigos, pero luego tuve que venir a Londres y pues no lo volví a ver más…hasta hoy-Comento Camila recordando.

-Y eso te gusta ¿no?-Dijo Astrid sonriéndole.

-Para que mentirte… me gusto haberlo visto de nuevo-Admitió Camila sonriendo muy feliz.

- No será que…-Intento decir Astrid.

-No, claro que no…Emilio es solo mi amigo…nada más ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de él?-Comento Camila muy nerviosa.

-Sí, claro- Murmuro Astrid.

Luego de 10 minutos llego Adán, se bajó rápidamente del auto con una gran caja acercándose hasta donde estaban Astrid y Camila.

-Bueno-Dijo el mientras bajaba la caja- Aquí está todo…Wuuu, vayas cosas que necesitabas Astrid-Comento el sarcásticamente.

-Sí, gracias por conseguir todo Adán- Dijo Astrid mientras tomaba la caja.

- Y me tome la libertad de comprarte esto- Dijo Adán mientras le daba a Astrid un nuevo celular-Así tu padre no hará preguntas-

-Waoo…tú piensas en todo-Comento Astrid- Gracias Adán, te debo una-

- Una es ninguna- Comento el- Bien adiós… todavía tengo trabajo que hacer- Dijo mientras se despedía de Astrid y Camila.

Las chicas rápidamente llevaron las cosas hasta la sala donde se encontraba Sam, él recibió con gusto la caja y junto con otros veterinarios comenzaron a tratar a Chimuelo.

Después de varias horas Sam salió a hablar con las chicas.

-Waoo… no sé de dónde sacaste todas las cosas Astrid- Comento Sam sonriendo.

-Tengo mis métodos- Dijo ella sonriendo viendo despreocupadamente sus dedos- Pero eso no es lo que importa ¿Dime como sigue Chimuelo?-Pregunto ella preocupada.

-Descuida, gracias a las medicinas, ya no corre peligro- Dijo Sam muy feliz- De seguro Hipo te lo agradecerá-Comento Sam viéndola.

-Si… sobre eso Sam, no quiero que le menciones que yo ayude a Chimuelo-Dijo Astrid muy seria.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sam muy sorprendido.

-¡Sam!…no preguntes, solo hazlo- Dijo Camila con tono enojado.

-Está bien, está bien…no diré nada, que carácter-Murmuro Sam cruzándose de brazos- Por cierto deberían irse a casa, ya es muy tarde- Comento el mirando su reloj.

-Tiene razón, vamos Cami yo te llevo- Dijo Astrid mientras marcaba a Alfred y se despedía de Sam.

Una vez que Astrid dejo a Camila en su casa, regreso a la mansión con Alfred, ceno y se fue a su cuarto a esperar en su cama hasta que todos se fueran de la mansión.

-Muy bien…-Susurró Astrid mientras se levantaba de la cama-Hora de visitar el museo-Dijo mientras se vestía _"Ahh, que día más duro, estoy tan cansada, pero ya que… no puedo desaprovechar la estancia de mi padre" _pensó mientras terminaba de cambiarse y salía sigilosamente de su cuarto y de la mansión.

Una vez en el museo, Astrid se encontraba revisando los cables de electricidad del museo sin que nadie la viera.

-Bien… esta vez lo haré fácil-Murmuro ella para sí misma- Solo corto la electricidad, tomo las joyas y adiós-Dijo ella cortando los cables con ayuda del playo.

Mientras que en la entrada del museo se encontraban Hipo y Emilio conversando.

-Por favor ya cambia esa cara Hipo- Rogo Emilio al ver a Hipo tan triste- Mira que he pasado todo la tarde tratando de animarte y tú, nada-Dijo Emilio desesperado.

-Lo siento Emilio, pero no dejo de pensar en Chimuelo- Comento Hipo muy triste- Además note que Sam, ocultaba algo- Dijo el pensativo.

-Solo es tu imaginación, Chimuelo estará bien ya verás- Comento Emilio tratando de animarlo- Y mejor entramos al museo porque tenemos compañía- Dijo Emilio al percatarse de que las luces se habían apagado.

-Vamos- Dijo Hipo antes de ser detenido por Emilio- ¿Qué?- Comento él enojado.

-Espera, tomemos precauciones para que no escape esta vez-Murmuro Emilio llamando refuerzos

Los dos amigos y varios guardias mas comenzaron a revisar el museo con linternas, mientras esperaban refuerzos; sin embargo Emilio por apresurado se alejó de Hipo, pero esta vez con una linterna en la mano, dejándolo completamente solo.

Hipo se encontraba caminando en el segundo piso del museo.

-¿Dónde estás?- Susurro Hipo, alumbrando con la linterna, hasta que un ruido lo alerto.

Rápidamente corrió hasta el lugar y al llegar observo claramente la figura femenina de la ladrona que resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad, la cual era alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

Hipo intento sacar su revolver pero lo había olvidado _"Rayos"_ pensó él. La ladrona se percató rápidamente de su presencia y se volteó así él clavándole una mirada sorpresiva que lo puso nervioso al instante y aún más cuando ella le dio una media sonrisa.

-Ríndete. No escaparas esta vez-Dijo Hipo tratando de no sonar nervioso- Varios refuerzos están en camino-

La ladrona solo lo miro soltando una risa cantarina, la cual se le quedo pegada en la mente, no podía creer que Hipo dijera eso.

-No este tan seguro detective hay más de una forma de salir de este museo- Comento ella poniendo una mano en su cadera- Y unos cuantos hombres armados no harán la diferencia-

"_¿Dónde estaban los refuerzos que pidió Emilio?"_ Pensó Hipo rogando que llegaran.

-Hasta el mejor ladrón tarde o temprano cae ante la justicia-Comento Hipo muy seguro.

Ella solo rodo los ojos de forma divertida y volvió a reírse del comentario de Hipo, acercándose más a él hasta estar a cinco pasos de distancia

-Ah, pero ese es el problema detective…soy una mujer y soy la mejor que en asalto que Londres ha tenido-Aseguro ella muy confiada.

-Y ¿eso que tiene que ver?-Dijo Hipo molesto.

Ella solo sacó de un bolsillo una pequeña caja que el abrirla poseía en su interior un gran diamante, muy costoso y fino.

-Ve esto- Comento ella mostrándoselo- Muchos ladrones han intentado robarlo por años, pero nadie lo ha logrado…yo seré la primera- Dijo ella guardándolo nuevamente y acercándose sigilosamente dos pasos más.

-Temo decirle, que no saldrá de aquí con esa joya- Aseguró Hipo- El museo está rodeado de guardias-Comento él seriamente, lo que hacía aburrir a la ladrona, pero esta pretendía callarlo de una buena vez- Y los refuerzos no tardaran en lle…-No pudo terminar ya que ella atravesó la distancia restante y lo jalo del cuello de la camisa, dándole un corto beso.

Aun así el que fuera cortó no impidió que Hipo se sonrojara y se quedara sin aliento. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos, él por la sorpresa y ella porque quería mirar su cara de asombro.

Cuando ella termino el beso salió corriendo hasta el balcón del segundo piso y sin dudarlo dos veces salto, no sin antes de un _"Adiós"_ con voz cantarina y divertida.

Cuando Hipo finalmente salió de su shock y corrió hasta el balcón, pero la ladrona ya se había marchado con mucha rapidez.

Al día siguiente Astrid se levantó de muy buen humor, se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar; al terminar volvió a su habitación y se conectó en su computadora para hablar con su amiga Brutilda.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que con quién?-Grito Brutilda del otro lado de la pantalla al escuchar lo que Astrid había hecho la noche anterior.

-Oye si sigues gritando así vas a hacer que me quede sorda- Dijo Astrid sarcástica.

-Ok, lo siento, pero ¿estás loca?... como se te ocurre besar a un guardia, aun cuando te dije que no lo hicieras- Regaño Brutilda fingiendo enojo.

-No fue mi culpa...el me obligo a hacer eso, no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre que no escaparía y que llegarían refuerzos en cualquier momento-Comento Astrid moviendo sus manos- Así que decidí cerrarle la boca con un beso-Finalizo ella sonriendo satisfecha.

-Pues en mi opinión, le hubieran dicho ¡cállate! y ya está-Dijo Brutilda cruzándose de brazos- Espera un momento, no será que lo besaste porque…-Fue interrumpida por Astrid.

-No, claro que no, ya te dije que solo lo hice para callarlo- Dijo Astrid muy rápido y nerviosa.

-Sí, eso es, te gusta, Astrid- Dijo Brutilda muy feliz, haciendo que Astrid se sonrojara- No puedo creerlo después de tanto tiempo, volviste a enamorarte-Comento ella muy feliz por su amiga.

-No empieces, solo lo bese eso es todo- Comento Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

-Si como no…te gusta, pero dime ¿cómo es el? ¿Es guapo? ¿Tienes alguna foto?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

Astrid solo rodo los ojos y se levantó de la silla, hasta un escritorio para tomar un expediente de Hipo que ella tenía, tomo su foto, la escaneo en su computador y se la envió a Brutilda.

-Mmmm… pues vaya que es guapo- Murmuro Brutilda viendo la foto- Ya veo porque te gusto, en mi opinión harían bonita pareja- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices-Comento Astrid no muy animada.

-¿Qué tienes?...deberías estar feliz por ti misma-Dijo su amiga al verla triste.

-Pues…lo bese como una ladrona, no como Astrid-Dijo ella muy pensativa- Así no funcionan las cosas-Dijo ella.

Y ¿si te quitaras la macara frente a l?- Sugirió su amiga.

-¿Perdiste la cabeza?...no puedo revelarle mi identidad, sería como entregarme a la policía- Comento Astrid muy alterada.

-Siii…mala idea…y si ¿te lo ganas como Astrid?-Sugirió ella de nuevo.

-Mmm…no lo sé, tal vez, pero por ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer-Dijo Astrid muy seria.

-Está bien Adiós- Dijo Brutilda despidiéndose. ´

Astrid hizo lo mismo y termino el video llamado, luego salió de su cuarto y le pidió a Alfred que la llevara al hospital veterinario.

Una vez adentro Astrid, fue a ver a Sam para conseguir información.

-Hola Astrid-Saludo Sam muy feliz dándole la mano.

-Hola Sam- Le devolvió el saludo- Dime ¿cómo siguen los perros?- Pregunto Astrid algo preocupada.

-Pues ambos están bien, los llevamos a una habitación para que descansen y se recurren-Comento Sam- Ven, te llevare donde ellos- Dijo él caminando hasta donde se encontraban los dos perros seguido por Astrid.

Sam abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Astrid, mientras él se retiraba; Astrid por su parte vió a Tormenta quién estaba despierta recostada en una cama para perros a la altura de una camilla; a su otro lado se encontraba Chimuelo en igual condición pero este todavía seguía dormido y tenía unas cuantas vendrás en su pecho.

-Hola nena ¿Cómo te sientes?-Comento Astrid acariciando a su mascota.

**-Mejor-**Ladro Tormenta lamiendo la mano de su dueña-**Lastima que él no, no a despertado desde que nos trajeron aquí-**Ladro está viendo a Chimuelo tristemente.

Astrid al darse cuenta se dirigió hasta donde estaba Chimuelo, para comenzar a acariciarlo tiernamente _"Eres tan lindo" _pensó Astrid acariciándolo, luego de pocos segundo Chimuelo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y dirigiendo su mirada a Astrid.

-Gracias por salvarme-Susurro Astrid al darse cuenta de que el perro había despertado. Este solo levanto su cabeza para lamerle la mano.

Tormenta quién estaba muy atenta observando la escena, se sorprendió mucho al oír lo que su dueña le había dicho a Chimuelo ¿Qué él la había salvado? _"Ahora que lo pienso tal vez no sea_ _como yo pensaba"_ Pensó Tormenta.

En ese momento entro Sam a la habitación.

-Waoo… ¿ya despertó?-Dijo Sam viendo a Chimuelo muy sorprendido.

-Si hace poco-Comento Astrid mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-Eso es bueno, solo habrá que esperar a su dueño para que se lo lleve, después de todo ya está como nuevo gracias a ti-Dijo Sam sonriendo- Ah, y en cuanto a tu perro ya te lo puedes llevar- Indico este caminando hasta Tormenta.

-Grandioso-Dijo Astrid muy feliz- Ya oíste Tormenta vámonos-Comento ella. Tormenta obedeció y se bajó de un salto de la cama para perros, pero sin embargo se detuvo viendo a Chimuelo, quién la observaba muy feliz.

"Ayyy, como odio que pongan esa cara…ya que es ahora o nunca "Pensó Tormenta acercándose a Astrid y parándose en dos patas para detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa Tormenta?-Pregunto Astrid al ver la reacción de su mascota. Esta solo miro a Chimuelo y luego puso ojos de súplica, indicándole lo que quería.

-¿Quieres que también nos llevemos a Chimuelo?-Pregunto Astrid, quien recibió un ladrido de afirmación por parte de Tormenta.

-Muy bien- Dijo ella resignada- Sam también me llevare a Chimuelo- Comento ella caminando hasta donde Chimuelo para bajarlo de la cama.

-Pero y ¿Qué hay de su dueño?-Pregunto Sam muy confundido.

-Descuida, conozco donde trabajo… se lo llevare personalmente-Indicó Astrid caminando a la entrada seguida por los dos perros.

-Ok, Adiós-Dijo el despidiéndose.

Minutos más tarde Astrid y los dos perros salieron de la clínica y se subieron a la limusina con rumbo a la jefatura de policía.

En el viaje Chimuelo iba recostado en el asiento del lado izquierdo con el hocico en las piernas de Astrid mientras ella lo acariciaba, Tormenta iba en el lado derecho contemplado la escena que le parecía muy tierna.

**Bueno, hasta acá este capítulo…espero les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar sus comentario y sugerencia y…ahora con le dije al inició de este capítulo les dejo una nota.**

**NOTA: **_**Bueno el motivo de esto es para informarles 4 cosas súper importantes.**_

_**1.-De ahora en adelante solo actualizare capítulos una vez por semana "todos los miércoles" para ser exacta…el motivo de esto es simple (ya que soy estudiante de secundaria, los exámenes parcial de aquí, ya comenzaron y esto me impide escribir mucho, como para actualizar cada 4 día).**_

_**2.-Ya que no podre actualizar muy pronto, los capítulos serán más largos; casi como este; para compensar el hecho de no actualizar pronto, espero estén de acuerdo.**_

_**3.-Creo que hace dos capítulos, actualicé un capítulo por petición de cumpleaños ¿no?...bueno ahora haré lo siguiente… si alguno de ustedes gusta un capítulo el día de su cumple, tienen la oportunidad de pedírmelo a travez de un comentario ¿Qué les parece?**_

_**4.-Por último y por petición en varios comentarios, los capítulos los subiré más temprano en la tarde para ser más específica, porque también estoy de acuerdo, debe ser aburrido esperar hasta de noche para leer jejeje.**_

_**Bueno eso fue todo espero que no se molesten con todo esto…y pues me despido nos vemos el miércoles 22/10/2014…muchos besos y abrazos nos leemos el miércoles bye bye ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA CHICOS, ¿COMO HAN ESTADO ESTOS DÍAS?... BUENO, PRIMERAMENTE QUIER DISCULPARME POR NO SUBIR PRONTO (TUVE UN LARGO VIAJE Y RECIÉN HE REGRESADO)…PERO EN FIN MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA ¿NO?...JEJEJE BUENO AHORA QUIERO DECIR TRES PALABRAS "**_**Felizz cumpleaños Valeria…ohh si chica, no me he olvidado de ti, espero me disculpes por no actualizar en la mañana,… pero al fin y al cabo ¡aquí estoy! Deseándote un feliz cumpleaños y dedicándote este capítulo, que la hayas pasado de lo mejor…mil besitos y abrazos en este tu día especial**_**"…por cierto este capítulo no tiene tanto romance como me lo pediste (lo siento)…pero te prometo que el próximo tendrá mucho más ¿sí?...Y A USTEDES MIS CHICOS QUE LO DISRUTEN ;)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo 13**

Al llegar a la jefatura de policía Astrid se bajó de la limusina seguida por Chimuelo y Tormenta; al entrar no faltaban las miradas perdidas y coquetas de los policías novatos que se encontraban ahí.

Todos comenzaban a murmurar y ver a Astrid, ella por su lado decidió ignorarlos, pero Tormenta por lo contrario comenzaba a enojarse con cada mirada o murmullo que escuchaba sobre su dueña.

Chimuelo también comenzaba a sentir enojo por los murmullos y miradas, ya que días atrás escucho a Emilio decir que a Hipo le gusta Astrid_**"Ya estuvo…si estos tontos creen que les voy**__**permitir coquetearle a la chica de mi amigo, están muy equivocados" **_pensó Chimuelo_._

Rápidamente se puso en frente de Astrid para señalarle con la cabeza a donde debía ir, Astrid entendió el mensaje y comenzó a seguir a Chimuelo; mientras que este en el camino comenzaba a gruñirle a cualquiera que la mirara asiéndolo retroceder.

**-¿Por qué haces eso?-**Pregunto Tormenta quién se le había acercado.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**Pregunto Chimuelo siguiendo gruñendo a los que veían a Astrid.

**-Ahh… no sé, quizá ¿gruñirle a todos?-** Dijo Tormenta como si fuera lo más lógico.

**-Ahh…esto-**Comento él antes de gruñirle a otro policía que se les acercaba, haciendo que este saliera corriendo- **Es para que no** **intenten coquetearle a tu dueña-** Dijo el muy feliz.

Tormenta se quedó muy impresionada ante sus palabras, nunca pensó que este se preocupara por ella.

**-Y ¿Por qué no quieres que le coqueteen?-** Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-**Este pues…-**Dudo un rato Chimuelo, ya que no quería decirle lo de su dueño-**Me cae muy bien** **no quiero que estos tonto intente jugar con ella-** y Contesto Chimuelo pensando rápido.

**-Ohh-**Dijo Tormenta desviando la mirada por un momento y cuando intento hablar Chimuelo la interrumpió.

**-Oye si quieres puedes ayudarme-**Comento él felizmente gruñéndole a otro chico que pasaba por ahí**- Es muy divertido-**Dijo sonriente.

Tormenta asintió y comenzó a seguirle el juego de gruñidos a Chimuelo mientras caminaban junto con Astrid por los pasillos de la jefatura, después de unos minutos Chimuelo se detuvo en la puerta de entrada de la oficina.

…

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Hipo y Emilio realizando varios informes e investigaciones retrasadas.

-Y con este llevamos 29 informes terminados-Dijo Emilio fingiendo felicidad-¿Cómo te está yendo Hipo?-Pregunto él curiosamente.

-Ahh…aun me faltan 19- Contesto Hipo enojado - A este paso no terminaremos hasta mañana en la mañana y yo necesito ver a Chimuelo-Dijo él mientras seguía trabajando.

-Oye tranquilo tigre…si tienes prisa ve- Dijo Emilio muy tranquilo-Yo te cubro mientras no estés-

-¿De verdad arias eso?-Cuestiono Hipo muy sorprendido.

-Sep.…ahora vete, que me distraes-Dijo él sonriendo mientras seguía trabajando.

-Gracias Emilio, te debo una-Dijo Hipo levantándose para tomar su chaqueta y caminar a la puerta.

…

**-Ya llegamos-** Ladro Chimuelo muy feliz del otro lado de la puerta

**-¿Cómo sabes que aquí está tu dueño?-**Pregunto Tormenta.

**-Pues verás…desde que era un cachorro Hipo o su padre me han traído aquí-**Comento el muy feliz-**A excepción de los últimos meses jejeje-**- Dijo el recordando como solía jalar a Estoico hasta llegar donde Hipo**- Ahora si puedes decirle a Astrid que habrá la puerta , sería mucho mejor-**Sugirió él sonriente.

Tormenta se dio vuelta y le señalo a Astrid que habían llegado, mientras esta se acercaba a la puerta para tomarla del cerrojo y abrirla, en ese momento Hipo también tomo el cerrojo pero fue sorprendido al ser jalado junto con el por Astrid del otro lado.

Ambos terminaron chocándose frente a frente por la acción de la puerta, estaban tan cerca que podían verse directamente a los ojos y sentir la respiración agitada el uno del otro; Hipo al notar esto se separó inmediatamente muy sonrojado por la cercanía, Astrid también retrocedió unos cuantos pasos acomodándose el flequillo un tanto nerviosa.

Emilio quién había visto todo, trata contener la risa tapándose la boca con ambas manos; Chimuelo por otro lado se sentía avergonzado por su dueño _**"Hay Hipo solo a ti te pasan estas**_ _**cosas"**_ pensó él antes de aventarse encima de él para evitar que Astrid viera su sonrojo.

-¡Chimuelo!-Grito Hipo abrazando a su perro muy feliz, mientras este le lamia la cara- Si yo también te extrañe pero quítate de encima-Dijo Hipo quitándoselo de encima.

-No puedo creer que estés bien-Comento Hipo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

**-No, si sigues abrazándome así-**Ladro Chimuelo, un poco asfixiado por el abrazo de su amigo.

-Sam, es muy buen veterinario…gracias a él está vivo-Comento Astrid muy feliz viendo la escena junto con Tormenta.

-Gracias por traerlo Señorita Hofferson, no se hubiera molestado-Dijo Hipo sonriendo un poco nervioso por lo pasado anteriormente.

-No fue ninguna molestia, se la debía-Comento ella, mientras Chimuelo se acercaba donde ella-Me salvo la vida-Dijo Astrid mientras lo acariciaba- Además como le mencione anteriormente, puede llamarme por mi nombre-

-Ohh, lo siento…Astrid-Dijo Hipo más calmado y sonriendo.

-Hola Astrid-Saludo Emilio desde el escritorio.

-Ahh…hola Emilio, no te había visto-Comento Astrid devolviéndole el saludo.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está bien…-Dijo él parando y dirigiendo donde ellos- Que te parece si Hipo y yo, las invitamos a ti y a Camila a salir mañana…-Dijo Emilio muy feliz.

-Espera ¿qué…-Intento decir Hipo pero fue callado por Emilio quien le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Con Chimuelo y Tormenta… ya sabes para celebrar que ambos estén bien-Comento Emilio muy rápido, mientras seguía tapándole la boca a Hipo para que no arruine nada.

-Ahhh…claro, pero no sé si Camila quiera ir-Dijo Astrid un poco nerviosa.

-Tu tranquila, que yo…la convenzo-Dijo Emilio forcejeando con Hipo para que no hablara-Entonces… ¿Qué tal mañana a las 3.00 PM?-Comento él, sujetando firmemente a Hipo.

-Está bien-Dijo Astrid aceptando la invitación- Bueno se está haciendo tarde nos vemos mañana-Dijo Astrid retirándose.

-**Adiós-**Se despidió Tormenta de Chimuelo.

**-Hasta mañana-**Se despidió Chimuelo muy feliz.

Finalmente cuando se retiraron Emilio soltó a Hipo de su agarre.

-Valla sí que tienes fuerza- Comento Emilio estirándose.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Hipo muy enojado con Emilio.

-¿Hacer que?-Pregunto él desinteresadamente.

-Invitarla a salir mañana-Respondió él muy preocupado.

-Ahh, eso…pues me pareció una buena oportunidad para que tú y Astrid se conozcan mejor- Contestó el muy feliz.

Hipo solo se sonrojo ante él comentario de Emilio y decidió ignorarlo y seguir trabajando, después de todo quería pasar tiempo con Astrid.

…

Astrid por su parte había llegado a la mansión, pero al entrar se había encontrado con la persona que menos quería ver.

-Hola hija ¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó su padre quién había llegado de su viaje.

-Salí a pasear con Alfred- Contesto ella desinteresadamente.

-Veo que conseguiste una mascota-Comento él viendo a Tormenta-Es muy linda-

-Si… si no te molesta iré a mi habitación-Dijo Astrid caminando hasta su habitación seguida por tormenta.

Una vez en su habitación, Astrid llamo rápidamente a Brutilda.

_-¿Hola?-_

-Hola Tilda, soy yo Astrid-Contesto ella susurrando.

_-¿Por qué no usas tú celular?-_

-Larga historia, dime ¿has hablado con Patapez?- Pregunto Astrid.

_-¿Qué? Ahh si… me dijo que ya tenía la información y que te conectaras mañana a las 9:00 AM para dártela-_

-Muy bien, gracias Tilda…tengo que irme-Se despidió Astrid.

_-De nada, adiós-_

Cuando termino la llamada Astrid decidió descansar, pues le esperaba una larga noche.

…

Al llegar la hora rápidamente se vistió y salió de su habitación dejando a Tormenta dormida y asegurándose que su padre no despertará cuando saliera de la mansión. Al llegar al museo entro por el techo y esta vez se dirigía a los cables para cortarlos de nuevo, pero estos tenían mayor seguridad.

-Bueno ya que no puedo cortar los cables…tendré que apagar las luces de una forma más directa-Murmuró ella dirigiéndose hasta los interruptores de luz para apagar la luz y romperlos.

-Mucho mejor-Comento ella, poniéndose los lentes de visión nocturna para comenzar su trabajo.

En la entrada se encontraban Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo quién se había quedado con ellos.

-Oigan, nuestra visitante llego, vamos-Grito uno de los guardias llamando la atención de los tres amigos, haciendo que entraran al museo.

-No sé por qué la ladrona prefiere la oscuridad-Comento Emilio caminando junto a Hipo y Chimuelo- Todos saben que en la oscuridad es muy fácil…-Fue interrumpido cuando choco con una pared-Chocarse-Comentó él adolorido por el choque.

-Solo a ti te pasan estas cosas jajaja-Dijo Hipo riendo por lo de Emilio.

-Si… pero ni un golpe más-Dijo Emilio antes de Chocarse con otra pared-Olvídalo…Iré con el resto de los guardias así no me golpeare más-Comento Emilio antes de retirarse.

Hipo se quedó solo con Chimuelo, buscando pistas de la ladrona, hasta que Chimuelo escucho unas pisadas y corrió hasta donde provenía el ruido seguido por Hipo.

-Aquí estas-Murmuró Hipo al ver a la ladrona- Chimuelo detenla-Ordenó Hipo a Chimuelo, quién comenzó a correr en dirección a la ladrona, sin embargo se detuvo al reconocer el aroma de la ladrona, y termino corriendo ligeramente hasta ella para comenzar a la lamerle la máscara y parte de la cara.

-Pero ¿cómo?-Comentó Hipo muy sorprendido al ver que Chimuelo no atacaba, si no que se dejaba a acariciar por ella.

-Tal parece que le agrado-Comento la ladrona acariciando a Chimuelo, mientras este se recostaba-¿No es así hermosura?-Pregunto ella mientras le acariciaba el estómago y recibía un ladrido en afirmación por parte de Chimuelo.

-Este es un perro muy lindo y dócil… no me atacaría ni aunque usted se lo ordenara-Comentó ella muy segura de sus palabras- Y ¿por qué está aquí detective?... ¿vino por otro beso?-

-No entiendo por qué hace esto- Dijo Hipo- Ya ha robado muchas veces este museo, de seguro ya obtuvo una fortuna con todo eso… pero ¿por qué sigue asiéndolo?-Pregunto él directamente.

-Digamos que es más un juego, el dinero no es para mí- Respondió ella caminando asía él-Además por lo que yo sé, usted tampoco necesita el trabajo… pero se divierte jugando al detective-Comento ella guiñándole el ojo.

Hipo no podía creer que ella se hubiera tomado tiempo para investigarlo y saber más sobre él, estaba tan zumbido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando ella se acercó más a él y le quitó el revolver que llevaba en su cinturón.

-Además, yo no voy a terminar con mi juego- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla a Hipo, poniéndolo muy nervioso-Porqué a más de que es necesario que lo haga…me divierte mucho-Comento ella antes de jalarlo y darle un tierno beso.

Hipo tardo un poco en asimilar lo que sucedía, pero termino cediendo y correspondiendo al beso; Chimuelo quién observaba la escena y sabía quién era ella pensaba _**"Creo que hice bien hoy, en no dejar que esos idiotas coquetearan con Astrid, se ve que le gusta a mi amigo"**_, mientras sonreía.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la ladrona decidiera terminar el beso y separarse de él. Dirigiéndose hasta un balcón del lugar para marcharse.

-E-Espere-Dijo Hipo, pero más bien sonaba como una súplica y no como una orden, ella se detuvo al escucharlo- ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Hipo suavemente.

-Una amiga-Dijo ella dulcemente sonriendo, antes de lanzarse por el balcón y salir corriendo.

Hipo no dejaba de pensar en lo que ella había dicho "¿Una amiga?", pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Chimuelo quién le dio un ligero golpe en la pierna con la cabeza como si dijera "Vaya, tu si sabes manejar la situación ¿no?-

-¿Tu que miras?-Pregunto Hipo sonrojado al ver como su perro lo miraba- Debiste haberme obedecido-Dijo Hipo, recibiendo como respuesta que Chimuelo se levantara en dos patas y comenzara a lamerle la cara.

-Jajaja…que bueno que no lo hiciste-Susurro Hipo sonriendo.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 13…pero no se preocupen que el próximo capítulo que se actualizara el Miércoles 29/10/2014, será mucho más largo ¿por qué razón?...descúbranlo ustedes mismos el próximo miércoles…hasta entonces…los quiero mucho…besos, chao chao ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA, HOLA…ah ah, bueno… sean todos bienvenidos este día Martes 28/10/2014, y… si les di una sorpresa al actualizar hoy "comenten" jajaja, no es broma; pero si quieren háganlo,… en fin la razón de por qué estoy aquí hoy es porque tenemos un 2° cumpleañero este mes y, se trata de **_**"el primo de nuestra 1° cumpleañera Anya"…**_**que por alguna razón olvido decirme su nombre y su edad jajajaja, ya bueno no importa igual **_**" que tengas un feliz cumpleaños chico de parte de tu prima Anya y mía; disfruta mi regalo besos"**_** y ustedes también disfruten del capítulo ;)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente Estoico, Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo se encontraban en la oficina de la jefatura, pues habían recibido una visita de Ferbus.

-Quieren decir que en todos estos días no han logrado atrapas a esa ladrona-Digo Ferbus bastante serio, levantando una ceja.

-Así es Señor, de algún modo ella ha logrado evadir la seguridad del museo y salir siempre ilesa- Comento Estoico muy serio y un poco avergonzado.

-Debí esperármelo-Comento Ferbus-Unos simples guardias no atraparían a una ladrona de esta clase-Dijo Ferbus sonriendo por dentro.

-Contratare a unos especialistas para este trabajo-Dijo él retirándose hasta la puerta de la oficina con la manos atrás-Descuiden ustedes conservaran su trabajo-Comento Ferbus viendo de reojo a Hipo y Emilio antes de retirarse.

…

Mientras en la mansión Hofferson, Ferbus entro en su oficina para llamar por teléfono a uno de sus contactos.

_-Hola-_

-Hola, necesito a dos de tus hombres-Pidió Ferbus a su contacto

_-¿De qué se trata esta vez?-_

-Fácil, al parecer tengo una visitante en mi museo, que toma mis cosas sin pedirlas-Contesto Ferbus sonriendo.

_-Entiendo… descuida, que ellos la desaparecerán esta misma noche-_

-De hecho… tengo un mejor plan para mi visitante-

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

-Digo, qué me conviene más tenerla como aliada y no como trofeo en mi pared-Explico Ferbus sonriendo maléficamente.

_-Bien, entonces…te enviare a los más hábiles del grupo para que capturen a tu nueva mascota jajaja-_

-Perfecto-Dijo Ferbus terminando la llamada.

…

Mientras tanto Astrid se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su computadora hablando con Brutilda; mientras Tormenta dormía en su cama.

-Agh…cuanto más tendré que esperar a Patapez- Se quejó Astrid un poco enojada- Ya lleva 15 minutos de retraso ¿creí que era puntual?-

-Cálmate Astrid-Dijo Brutilda un poco aburrida- Ya llegara…mejor cuéntame eso de la cita-Sugirió Brutilda, pues Astrid le había contado de la invitación de Emilio.

-No es una cita Tilda-Dijo Astrid aclarando las cosas-Emilio nos invitó a mí, Tormenta y a Camila a salir un rato con él, Chimuelo y con Hipo-Dijo ella.

-Ok, ok…es una triple cita-Aclaro Brutilda cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no son citas?- Dijo Astrid un poco molesta.

-Claro que si… mira Chimuelo con Tormenta, Emilio con Camila y tú con Hipo, ¡Hay que lindo!-Dijo ella de manera muy feliz y graciosa.

-Agh, bien… como digas-Comentó Astrid resignada.

-Oye y ¿ya sabes que vas a usar para tu cita?-Pregunto Brutilda muy interesada.

-Pues, creo que vestiré con lo hago siempre, gins, blusa y chaqueta-Dijo Astrid no muy interesada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?!-Dijo Brutilda sobresaltada con la respuesta de su amiga-No, no, no, no y no…de ninguna forma te vestirás así para tu cita-Comentó Brutilda muy decidida- Hablare con Camila para que te lleve a comprar algo mejor para esta tarde-Dijo Brutilda muy feliz.

-Ahh, está bien-Contesto Astrid más tranquila.

-Hola chicas-Saludo Patapez quien se había conectado de manera inmediata.

-Vaya ya era hora-Dijeron las dos amigas al unísono.

-Si… perdón por la tardanza…-Se disculpó Patapez.

-Bueno ya, vamos al grano ¿no?- Dijo Brutilda muy desesperada.

-Un hola no hubiera estado mal-Dijo Patapez algo molesto.

-Hola…vamos al grano-Dijo Brutilda sonriendo, al igual que Astrid al ver la escena.

-Bien…pero creo que este tema solo le corresponde a Astrid-Dijo Patapez molesto.

-Bueno…pues-Intento decir Astrid, pero fue interrumpida por Brutilda.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que yo debería irme?!-Pregunto Brutilda molesta.

-Ahhh… ¿chicos?-Intento decir Astrid, pero no la dejaron hablar.

-Yo no dije eso…pero ahora que lo mencionas no es tan mala idea- contesto Patapez sonriente cruzado de brazos.

-Chicos…-Volvieron a interrumpirla.

-¡¿Así?!... pues déjame decirte que solo Astrid puede decirme que me vaya y sino no me voy-Contesto Brutilda ya llegando a su límite.

-Qué mala suerte-Dijo Patapez- Y yo que ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones-

-¡Oigan!-Grito Astrid, llamando la atención de los dos- Ya fue suficiente… no vine a escuchar sus discusiones sin sentido, asique si no es mucho pedir, pongámonos serios ¿ok?-Dijo Astrid tratando de sonar enojada.

-Siii…tienes razón Astrid…-Dijo Patapez apenado.

-No es momento de discutir, lo sentimos-Continuo Brutilda igual de apenada.

-Bien…-Dijo Astrid calmándose-Ahora…Patapez ¿tienes la información que te pedí?-Pregunto Astrid muy seria.

-¿Te refieres a la investigación sobre donde estuvo tu padre estos dos días?-Pregunto él con una sonrisa.

-Dahh…cual más va a ser-Dijo Brutilda, mientras Astrid solo asentía.

-Pues…según mis fuentes, viajo varios kilómetros al norte, para encontrarse con un tipo llamado Drago-Contesto Patapez.

-Espera…dijiste ¿Drago?-Pregunto Astrid desconcertada.

-Si ¿por qué?-Pregunto Patapez muy confundido.

-Porque…Drago y Ferbus son enemigos, genio-Dijo Brutilda como si fuera los más lógico.

-Pero entonces… ¿por qué se reunió con él?-Pregunto Patapez bastante confundido.

-No lo sé…pero sea lo que sea no es bueno-Contestó Astrid preocupada-Tiene que ser algo realmente mala, para que mi padre se esté aliando con ese demonio-Dijo Astrid muy molesta.

-Tranquila Astrid…sea lo que sea lo descubriremos-Dijo Brutilda en un intento por calmarla-Mira qué tal si mejor vas con Camila a prepararte para esta tarde, mientras tanto yo ayudare a Patapez-Propuso Brutilda.

-¡¿Qué tu harás que?!-Pregunto Patapez desconcertado, mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de Brutilda-Ahhh si si… Brutilda me ayudara tu ve a hacer lo que necesites hacer-Dijo Patapez rápidamente para no recibir la mirada de Brutilda.

-Agh…de acuerdo-Contesto Astrid no muy contenta-Adiós-

-Adiós-Dijo los dos al unísono.

Rápidamente Astrid se desconectó dejando solos a Patapez y a Brutilda.

-Uff…pensé que nunca se iría-Comento Brutilda aliviada.

-¿Por qué se enojó tanto cuando mencione a Drago?-Pregunto Patapez

-Quizá tu no lo sepas pero Ferbus y Drago tiene mucha historia juntos-Dijo Brutilda mirando a otro lado, mientras Patapez la incitaba a continuar-Agh…Cuando teníamos 13 la madre de Astrid, nos llevó a un centro comercial; nos divertimos muchísimo y luego regresamos a su casa, pero cuando estábamos adentro oímos un auto llegar; su madre rápidamente nos obligó a entrar en un armario y nos ordenó no hacer ruido mientras lo cerraba, luego de unos segundo entraron unos hombres que le dispararon… diciendo que era por parte de Drago, por suerte se fueron sin revisar la casa o nos habría pasado lo mismo-Dijo Brutilda tristemente recordando lo sucedido años atrás.

-Ohhh… eso lo explica todo-Comento Patapez sorprendido al escuchar la historia.

-Sii…bien ahora pongamos a trabajar-Comento Brutilda cambiando de tema.

Ambos inmediatamente comenzaron con su investigación.

...

Mientras tanto Astrid se dirigía con Camila y Tormenta a un centro comercial a buscar algo que ponerse.

-Vamos a ese-Propuso Camila señalando una tienda de vestidos,

Rápidamente entro seguida por Astrid y Tormenta; comenzó a buscar unos cuantos vestidos para ella y Astrid, mientras ella simplemente se sentó en una silla mirando hacia el piso.

-Oye… este es muy lindo-Comento Camila tomando un vestido corto rojo oscuro sin tiras- Creo que me lo llevare ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Astrid?-Pregunto Camila al ver a su amiga tan distraída.

-Ehh ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Camila- Haz estado así todo el camino… ¿que acaso no quieres salir esta tarde?- Pregunto ella poniendo a un lado de su amiga.

-Ahhh no, no es eso…claro que quiero ir, pero…-Dijo Astrid desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto ella.

-Agh… ¿recuerdas a Drago?-Pregunto Astrid, mientras Camila asentía-Pues… ahora cabe la posibilidad de que él y mi padre trabajan juntos-

-¿Qué?...pero, pero eso es imposible ¿Cómo puede tu padre aliase con ese asesino?...luego de que…-Se detuvo al no querer lastimar a Astrid.

-¿Qué matara a mi madre?-Continuó Astrid.

-Si-Admitió Camila desanimada- Pero ánimo, ya casi alcanzar la mayoría de edad… podrás ser libre de tu padre y sus negocios al fin amiga,… y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte-Dijo Camila tratando de animarla.

Astrid al escuchar las palabras de su amiga no hizo más que derramar un par de lágrimas y abrazarla, Camila también respondió al abrazo.

-Bueno, ahora ven-Dijo ella separándose del abrazo y tomándola de la mano- Tenemos que encontrarte algo hermoso para ti… no querrás verte con los ojos llorosos en tu primera cita o ¿sí?-

-¿Cita?-Pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida por las palabras de su amiga, mientras ella la miraba pícara, junto con Tormenta-Brutilda…-Murmuró ella pensando _"¿Por qué le dijiste que era una cita?...siempre me avergüenzas"_

**Y bueno aquí se termina el capítulo y… si se preguntan por qué no hubo romance pues muy sencillo, había que atar algunos cabos sueltos de la historia ¿no?, y además no contaba con esto, fue a último momento… ¡pero ya está… ¡las chicas ya se prepararon para sus citas, ahora ¿Cómo les irá a los chicos?...uhhh…interesante, bueno esto es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana… **_**"¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que no lo iba a hacer?jejeje"**_** pues claro que si mañana es un día muy importante jiji y para (**_**Lady Aira H H: ok aré lo que pides pero dame hasta el próximo miércoles ¿sí?)... A y recomendación: si me piden un capitulo el día de sus cumples o de algún amigo que lee mi fanfic, denme los nombres y cuantos años cumplen; por qué es súper chistoso decir: la mascota, el primo, del tío, del hermano, del vecino jijijiji… vaya que me confunden (mejor denme los nombres **_ _**)**_…**bueno nos vemos mañana… chaito ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola… como han pasado ¿me extrañaron? Jajaja, bueno hoy me tienen aquí con nuevo capítulo, para celebrar una fecha muy importante… "El cumpleaños N° 23 de Sasory01, una de las mejores comentaristas de esta historia y muy buena amiga; que por cierto todavía esta joven ;) jejeje… bueno aquí de parte mía te deseo el mejor cumpleaños del mundo, espero la hayas pasado bien… y, disfruta tu regalo… un millón de abrazos y besos desde aquí Ecuador, hasta allá Venezuela"…y todos ustedes también disfruten él capítulo ;)**

**CAMBIO DE BANDO**

**Capítulo 15**

Mientras tanto Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo, se encontraban en la jefatura ya listos para salir con las chicas.

-Faltan menos de 20 minutos para tu cita Hipo-Dijo Emilio a manera de broma.

-En primer lugar no es una cita, tú las invitaste a ir al parque-Dijo Hipo sentado en una de las computadoras.

-Sip, y casi no lo logro por tu culpa, vaya fuerza que tienes-Comento Emilio- Además admítelo quieres estar más tiempo con Astrid ¿no?-Dijo Emilio dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Y tú con Camila-Dijo Hipo defendiéndose.

-Ehh… no me cambies el tema-Comento Emilio comenzando a sonrojarse- Además Chimuelo también quiere ver a Tormenta ¿no es así bonito?-Dijo Emilio con voz tierna mientras le jalaba las orejas y jugaba con la cara de Chimuelo.

**-Oye ya no te pases-**Ladro Chimuelo separándose de Emilio, para ir donde Hipo.

-Bien…ya es hora de irnos-Comento Emilio muy feliz.

-Y ¿A dónde van a ir?-Pregunto Estoico quien acababa de entrar.

-Ahh… a iremos a pasar la tarde en el parque con A…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que Hipo le tapó la boca con su mano.

-¿Van a ir al parque con quién?- Pregunto Estoico muy sorprendido.

-Con Chimuelo-Dijo Hipo rápidamente, apretando a Emilio para que no tratara de hablar- Ya sabes papá, acaba de salir del veterinario y necesita aire fresco ¿no amigo?-Pregunto él viento a Chimuelo.

**-¿Qué? Ahh…si-**Ladro Chimuelo en afirmación _**"Ay… vaya show que tengo por culpa de Emilio"**_ pensó Chimuelo viendo a Estoico, quién no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto Estoico viendo a Hipo y a Emilio.

-Si…completamente-Dijo Hipo tratando de no sonar nervioso, antes de acercarse hasta la oreja de Emilio "Si le dices algo de la salida con las chicas, le diré a Camila que te gusta", dijo Hipo susurrando.

Emilio al escuchar eso rápidamente asintió, ante la pregunta de Estoico.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irnos-Comento Hipo, caminando con Emilio hasta afuera de la oficina-Vamos Chimuelo, adiós papá-Dijo Hipo despidiéndose, mientras Emilio solo lo hacía con una mano, ya que todavía Hipo le tapaba la boca.

-Ayyy…estos chicos de hoy-Murmuró Estoico suspirando.

Ya en el parque se encontraban Hipo, Emilio y Chimuelo, esperando en una de las sillas del parque.

-Bueno, Camila y tu novia no deben tardar mucho-Dijo Emilio muy convencido.

-No es mi novia y además no entiendo, porque deberían tardar, si vamos a pasear en el parque-Comentó Hipo algo aburrido, en la espera.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a pasear en el parque?-Preguntó Emilio sarcástico, viendo a su amigo.

-¿Qué?...pero tu dijiste que…-Comento Hipo muy confundido, antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo.

-Sí, si ya se lo que dije-Comento Emilio rodando los ojos- Pero me parecía muy aburrida la idea de caminar por el parque, y Camila y yo decidimos que sería mejor ir a una fiesta…-Dijo Emilio con voz victoriosa.

-Ósea, que tu planeaste todo-Comento Hipo, aun sin poder creerlo.

-Sep, aquí tengo las entradas y además la fiesta, es en aquel lugar-Comento Emilio, mostrándole las entradas y señalando un Coffee Shop de lujo muy cerca del parque.

-Y lo mejor de todo, es que un amigo mío hará que dejen entrar a Chimuelo y Tormenta-Dijo Emilio sonriendo.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-Murmuró Hipo.

-Pues sí lo está… y aquí vienen las chicas-Dijo Emilio al ver la limusina de Astrid acercarse.

Rápidamente ambos se levantaron, mientras miraban como de la limusina se bajaba Camila, que vestía un vestido corto rojo oscuro, sin tirantes y algo sencillo pero la hacía lucir muy bien; Emilio puso cara de estúpido al verla; pero Chimuelo lo ayudo a salir del trance con un breve empujón.

Mientras, después de Camila, salió finalmente Astrid, que llevaba un vestido corto azul brillante, sin tirantes al igual que Camila, pero el suyo estaba adornado con flores del mismo color, al igual que varios bordados; y llevaba su cabello suelto; Hipo por su parte al verla sentía como su corazón latía más rápido y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-Hola chicos-Saludo Camila acercándose a ellos, junto con Astrid y Tormenta, quien se bajó rápidamente de la limusina.

-Hola Camila-Saludo Emilio dándole un abrazo- Hola Astrid-

-Hola Emilio-Dijo Astrid sonriendo- Hola Hipo-Saludo ella muy feliz.

-Ahh… hola Astrid-Dijo Hipo con voz nerviosa.

-Y bien ¿nos vamos?-Propuso Camila sonriendo, y comenzando a caminar junto con Emilio, mientras Hipo, Astrid, Chimuelo y Tormenta los seguían.

Una vez llegaron al Coffee Shop, todos entraron; podían ver muchas personas que se divertían ahí, tanto bailando como charlando.

Los chicos decidieron beber algunas sodas, mientras Camila al escuchar la música jalo a Astrid hasta la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar.

**-¿Qué te parece este lugar?-** Pregunto Chimuelo, quien se encontraba a un lado junto con Tormenta.

**-Mmmm… es la primera vez que vengo a lugares como estos, pero no está mal para una primera vez, me gusta-**Dijo ella sonriendo mientras escuchaba la música.

**-Sip…es muy bonito-**Comento Chimuelo viéndola.

**-Oye creo que los chicos deberían bailar ¿no lo crees?-**Pregunto Tormenta viéndolo.

**-Mmm… si tienes razón, espera ya regreso-**Dijo Chimuelo, mientras iba hasta donde estaba Camila.

-¿Qué?-Murmuro Camila, al sentir como Chimuelo, le daba un leve empujo; mientras señalaba a Hipo con la mirada- Ohh... ya entiendo-Dijo ella, viendo a lo que se refería Chimuelo- Buena idea perrito-Comento ella mientras, seguía bailando con Astrid, pero esta vez se iba acercando poco a poco hasta los chicos.

**-¿A dónde fuiste?-**Pregunto Tormenta, viendo a Chimuelo muy feliz.

**-Ya verás…-** Comentó el sonriente, mientras le señalaba a los chicos.

-Hey Astrid-Dijo Camila separándose un poco de su amiga- Mira este nuevo paso-Comento ella mientras comenzaba a dar giros con las manos abiertas, Astrid sonrió al ver a su amiga.

Pero lo que no sabía era que las intenciones de Camila eran otras; cada vez se iba acercando más donde los chicos y cuando estaba ya muy cerca de Hipo, lo pomo del brazo, jalándolo y empujando hasta donde estaba Astrid, no sin antes susurrarle _"A bailar…"._

Ambos terminaron tomados de las manos en la pista de baile, gracias a Camila. Astrid por su lado solo sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hipo y este le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto nervioso; pero al final terminaron bailando.

Camila tampoco se quedó atrás, pues tenía muchas ganas de bailar, asique que jalo a Emilio hasta la pista de baile para comenzar a bailar con él.

Pocos minutos después, Hipo comenzaba a disfrutar el baile junto con Astrid pero no contaba con el dilley _"¿Cómo la están pasando?...Bueno ya que veo que esta fiesta esta algo tensa…, hagamos algo; todos tomen su pareja de baile y prepárense para algo romántico"_ anuncio él antes de poner una música lenta y romántica.

Todos se fueron directo a la pista de baile con sus respectivas parejas, la mayoría novios y enamorados, que bailaban con sus parejas mientras unían sus frentes, lo cual sonrojo a Hipo al ver a todos mientras estaba bailando con Astrid.

-_"A ver a ver, creo que dos parejas no están bailando como se debe por aquí…"-_Dijo el dilley refiriendo a Hipo y a Astrid- _"Vamos chicos… bailen como se debe con sus chicas, ellas no les van a comer ¿verdad chicas?"-_Pregunto él sonriendo.

-No-Susurro Astrid soltando una pequeña risa, mientras bailaba.

_-"Haber brother mejor yo te enseño…"-_Dijo él dilley acercándose donde Hip y Astrid_-"Primero_ _coloca tu mano aquí"-_Indico él tomando la mano de Hipo para ponerla en la cintura de Astrid_-"Eso_ _es… ahora tu mi reina pon tu mano acá"-_Comento este poniendo una mano de Astrid en el hombro de Hipo_-"Perfecto… ahora ambos unan sus manos y conecten miradas… dejándose llevar por la música"-_Susurro él mientras unía sus manos y los tomaba del mentón para que se vieran a los ojos y los dejaba bailar.

-"_Aja, ya lo tienen"-_Dijo él, viéndolos bailar- _"Muy linda tu chica por cierto, que no se te escape"_- Susurro él en el oído de Hipo, haciendo que este se sonrojara_-"Adiós bella dama"-_Se despidió el de Astrid, volviendo hasta su puesto.

Ambos bailaban viéndose directamente a los ojos, Hipo al principio se sentía nervioso, pero luego ese sentimiento fue cambiando por felicidad y tranquilidad, no dejaba de ver a Astrid a los ojos mientras sonreía y bailaba. Ella también se sentía feliz pues estaba pasando una buena tarde, con la persona que ella quería.

Luego de unos minutos la música termino y los 4 fueron a sentándose en unas mesas del lugar.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido-Dijo Camila sonriendo.

-Si… ha sido una buena idea venir a este lugar-Comento Astrid apoyando a su amiga.

-Bueno, todo ha sido idea mía y de Hipo-Dijo Emilio muy contento, mientras le giñaba el ojo a Hipo, indicando que le siguiera el juego.

-En ese caso… muchas gracias-Dijo Astrid mirando a Hipo con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

Emilio y Camila al darse cuando, se dirigieron una mirada cómplice con una sonrisa.

-Ehhh…voy por unas bebidas, ya regreso-Dijo Emilio levantándose del lugar.

-Espera, yo te acompaño-Dijo Camila, levantándose y caminando junto a él, dejando a la pareja sola.

Chimuelo al ver que todo en la mesa se encontraba muy callado decidió acercarse junto con Tormenta.

-Hola amigo-Dijo Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo, quien se paró a lamerlo-Jajaja ya amigo cálmate-Dijo él separando.

-Es un perro muy lindo-Comentó Astrid viendo la escena.

-Bueno a más de ser un perro, es mi mejor amigo-Comentó Hipo acariciándolo- Lo encontré cuando investigábamos una red de tráfico de animales, desde entonces lo he tenido-

-¿Por qué el nombre?- Pregunto Astrid muy curioso-Digo… tiene diente ¿por qué se llama Chimuelo?-

-Ahhh… bueno es que, cuando era cachorro sus dientes tardaron mucho en crecer-Explico Hipo-Pero lo gracioso es que un día después de haberle puesto el nombre, comenzaron a salirle los dientes-Dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Jajaja… eso si es irónico- Comento Astrid soltando una pequeña risa.

**-Así que por eso el nombre ¿no?-**Dijo Tormenta.

**-Que te puedo decir… mis dientes no querían salir a la luz**-Cometo Chimuelo divertido.

-Y ¿Por qué ella se llama Tormenta?-Preguntó Hipo viendo a Tormenta.

-Mmm… bueno le puse así, porqué le temo a las tormentas… y la encontré en una tarde de tormenta, estaba abandonada en una calle y si no hubiera sido por Camila que me ayudo cuidándola no estaría aquí…-Explico Astrid mientras la acariciaba.

-¿Quieres decir que no ha vivido contigo?- Preguntó Hipo.

-Por desgracia no… mi padre no me dejaba tener mascotas o amigos…pero lo convencí para que ella estuviera conmigo, de hecho él no sabe que estoy aquí-Comentó ella sonriendo.

-Bueno pero ahora ya tienen amigos-Dijo Hipo sonriendo, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Astrid se sorprendió mucho, pero al final sonrió-Gracias…-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya regresamos-Dijo Emilio llegando con un par de bebidas junto con Camila-Aquí tienen-Comento entregándoles las bebidas.

-Gracias-Dijo Astrid recibiendo la bebida al igual que Hipo.

Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que el celular de Astrid comenzó a vibrar, ella al sentir la vibración rápidamente lo tomo y pudo ver que era un mensaje de Brutilda.

"_Encontramos algo aquí con Patapez, por favor ven rápido… te interesará saberlo"._

Se veía interesante y ella tenía mucho interés en eso.

-Tengo que irme- Le susurro Astrid a Camila.

-¿Por qué pasa algo malo?- Pregunto ella muy nerviosa susurrando.

-No… pero Brutilda quiere hablar conmigo, dijo que es algo importante-Murmuro Astrid.

-Entiendo…-Susurro ella, levantándose-Chicos tenemos que irnos… al parecer tengo un cliente esperándome y el padre de Astrid quiere verla-Dijo Camila muy rápido para convencerlos.

-Ahhh… ya que, vamos-Dijo Emilio levantándose junto con Hipo.

Todos salieron del Coffee Shop y Emilio e Hipo acompañaron a las chicas hasta donde se encontraba Alfred con la limusina, no muy lejos del lugar.

-Bien adiós Camila, fue bueno verte-Se despidió Emilio sonriendo.

-A mí también me gusto verte-Dijo ella dándole un abrazo de despedida, el cual fue correspondido.

-Bien creo… que este es el adiós- Comentó Hipo algo triste.

-Así parece- Dijo Astrid mirándolo "Al menos hasta esta noche" pensó ella sonriendo por dentro-Bien adiós y gracias de nuevo-Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Hipo.

-Por hacer que me divirtiera tanto…-Respondió ella muy feliz y en un movimiento rápido de dio un pequeño beso muy cerca de los labios, para luego irse con Camila en la limusina.

-Ehh… en hora buena Hipo-Comento Emilio abrazándolo- Te la haz ganado-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hipo muy sonrojado.

-Vamos lo he visto todo… te a besado muy cerca de los labios-Comento él, señalando el lugar del beso-Sabes deberías invitarla a salir de nuevo… tal vez ya sé oficial la próxima vez-Dijo Emilio.

-Y tú deberías decirle a Camila que te gusta-Dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-Ahhh… no me cambies el tema-Comento Emilio comenzando a sonrojarse-Ohh…mira que tarde es… tenemos que regresar a la jefatura para el turno de guardias-Dijo Emilio comenzando a caminar.

-Mmmm…Emilio-Llamo Hipo a su amigo- La jefatura queda por allá-Dijo Hipo señalando el camino contrario al que tomo Emilio.

-S-si… ya voy-Dijo él comenzando a caminar al otro lado junto con Hip y Chimuelo.

…

Por otro lado luego de unas horas Astrid se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para esta noche; mientras hablaba con Brutilda por video llamada.

-¿Qué pudieron averiguar?-Pregunto Astrid, terminando de vestirse con la ladrona del museo.

-Al parecer tu padre, planea llevar a Londres un gran cargamento de droga, bombas y armamento, por eso se alió con Drago para facilitarse el trabajo-Explico Brutilda muy preocupada.

-Pero eso es imposible… ¿cómo podrían traer todo eso hasta aquí?-Pregunto Astrid muy enojada, comenzando a trenzarse el cabello.

-Mmm…no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sea por vía marítima-Dijo Brutilda pensando.

-Ahhh…bien, por ahora será mejor que me valla-Dijo Astrid colocándose la máscara.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?-Preguntó Brutilda.

-Él está dormido-Dijo Astrid-No despertara… bien adiós- Se despidió ella.

-Adiós, ten cuidado-Dijo Brutilda despidiéndose y terminando la video llamada.

Astrid decidió salir rápido de su cuarto, dejando a atormenta dormida y asegurándose de que su padre no la descubriera salió de la mansión, si saber lo que le esperaba en el museo.

Ya en el museo se encontraban Hipo y Emilio, junto con los demás guardias y dos hombres más muy bien armados.

-Oye ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Hipo a Emilio.

-Al parecer, trabajan para Ferbus y vienen por la ladrona…-Susurró Emilio.

Hipo se quedó helado, y muy nervioso; si eso tipos encontraban a la ladrona era muy probable de que la mataran, pensó él. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la alarma que sonó desde adentro del edificio y al parecer como siempre las luces habían dejado de funcionar.

Todos entraron lo más rápido al edificio, incluyendo los dos hombres, que rápidamente comenzaron a buscar en la oscuridad junto con Hipo y Emilio. Hipo los seguía para asegurarse de que nada malo le ocurriera a la ladrona y Emilio lo seguía sin saber sus intenciones.

**Ohhh… ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? jejejeje...si se quedaron con la duda no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Actualizado el próximo miércoles 05/11/2014, ahhh claro y al parecer tengo una pequeña confesión por parte de Anya (Valeria) a la cual fue dedicada el capítulo 13 mmm… bueno solo tengo algo que decir, chica de verdad me sorprendes, tienen muchas agallas para decir la verdad y admitir tus errores, eso es de admirar… pero igual no hay nada que perdonar jajajaja después de todo no hiciste nada malo, todos quería ver ese capítulo ¿o no?... y para mí fue un gustazo subirlo… jajajaja bueno eso ha sido todo, nos leemos luego chaito **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos, que les diario y siguen esta historia, bueno para empezar les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, esta semana a sido muy dura par mí…puros exámenes y estudiar toda la tarde…uff pero bueno hoy me he dado un tiempo y heme aquí con ustedes jejeje, también gracias a los reviews me he enterado que hoy es el cumpleaños de **_**"Erika…waoo felicidades chica en este tu día especial que la pases súper mega bien de parte mía besos y abrazos".**_** También me he enterado que tenemos varios cumpleañeros más, haber vamos con la lista:**

**-**_**Alexandra.-**___**que su cumpleaños fue ayer, mil disculpas chica, pero igual te deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado en verdad lo siento mucho, y un saludo por parte mía y de tu amiga Vanesa Veltran quien me lo pidió. También un saludo a **_**Miriam**_** y su hermana **_**Alexandra**_** que cumplieron años el pasado 31/10/2014 igual les pido disculpas chicas espero me perdonen. Y por último un saludo a **_**Camila**_** y su novio **_**Alejo**_** por parte mía y de Laura, quién los quiero muchísimo. **

**Y ya no les quito más tiempo vamos con el capítulo disfrútenlo :)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo 16**

Todo se encontraba muy callado, mientras los dos hombres caminaban por el pasillo, seguidos por Hipo y Emilio.

De pronto uno de los hombres de detuvo, al parecer había oído un ruido, su compañero también se quedó quieto; mientras que los dos amigos hacían lo mismo pero sin saber la razón.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-Pregunto Emilio susurrando.

-Shhh… escucha-Dijo uno de los hombres escuchando.

-¿Escuchar que?-Pregunto Emilio muy extrañado.

-Por aquí…-Esta vez fue el otro hombre quien hablo, corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos, seguido por su compañero y los chicos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que ellos llegaron al segundo piso del museo, donde encontraron lo que tanto buscaban; la ladrona tomando unas cuantas joyas de distintas vitrinas.

-Bien…-Dijo uno de los hombres susurrando-El jefe estará complacido, cuando le llevemos esta belleza-Murmuro él viendo a su compañero, mientras sacaba un arma con dardos.

Hipo quién noto la acción del hombre, pensó rápidamente en que hacer y para su suerte encontró una pequeña piedra a su lado derecho, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo para lanzarla discretamente contra una de las vitrinas.

-Ahhh…-Murmuro la ladrona sorprendida , quien había escuchado el ruido y volteado a ver de dónde provenía, pero para sorpresa suya encontró a un hombre apuntándola, junto con otro muy parecido a él, Hipo y Emilio.

-Despídete princesa…-Dijo él hombre que tenía el arma de dardos, antes de disparar.

La ladrona, la cual estaba consciente de lo que él quería lograr, esquivo el disparo con un movimiento rápido.

El hombre estaba furioso al haber fallado e intento hacerlo de nuevo, pero fue detenido por su compañero, quien le dijo que esperara.

-Muy bien…-Dijo él acercándose un poco a la ladrona, mientras esta retrocedía-Tranquila gatita, no te aremos daño… no era nuestra intención asustarte-Comento él con voz suave-Solo queremos llevarte con nuestro jefe eso es todo, tiene planes muy buenos para ti… de los cuales saldrás muy beneficiada solo por prestar tus servicios ¿Qué dices?-Preguntó este extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa malévola.

La ladrona no lo pensó ni un segundo, solo frunció el ceño y tomo una figura de porcelana similar a un escudo y se lo aventó a manera de frisbee directo a su cabeza.

El hombre al ver el objeto acercarse muy rápido se agacho a tiempo esquivándolo.

-Bueno, bueno… al parecer no te interesa-Dijo él muy serio pero aun sonriendo-Está bien lo intentamos de la manera fácil… veamos que tal nos va de la difícil-Comentó él acercando a ella con intenciones de ataque.

Cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros de distancia, intento acertar un golpe, pero este fue esquivado con un rápido movimiento, y él al darse vuelta recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen por parte de ella, dejándolo totalmente sin aire.

El otro hombre al ver lo sucedido, corrió rápidamente hacia ella, con las mismas intenciones que su compañero, pero este si logro acertarle un golpe en el estómago, la ladrona solo soltó un leve gemido de dolor antes de tirarlo al suelo con una patada.

Emilio e Hipo se quedaron congelados al ver la escena, sin embargo Emilio se movió hasta un ventanal del edificio con intenciones de ayudar a los dos sujetos, pero uno de ellos se le adelanto.

Era el primero que había intentado convencerla, y ahora era el que peleaba contra ella, la diferencia de fuerza no tardo en hacerse presente entre ambos, pero la agilidad de la ladrona era mucho mejor que la de él, lo cual le permitió aventarlo con gran esfuerzo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Emilio.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Emilio ayudando a levantar al hombre.

-No me ¡toques!-Grito este bastante enojado empujándolo fuertemente contra la ventana, haciendo que esta se rompiera y dejara a Emilio colgado de la base de ella.

-Te crees muy lista ¿no?-Dijo el hombre acercándose a la ladrona mientras sacaba un cuchillo- Pues te llevare con el jefe viva o muerta-Murmuro él iniciando una pelea nuevamente.

La ladrona detuvo el cuchillo pero la fuerza de aquel hombre hizo que ella terminara acorralada entre el cuchillo y una pared.

-Ahhh… ayuda-Grito Emilio tratando de trepar para no caer pero le era imposible-Por favor no sé cuánto más pueda resistir-Dijo él comenzando a sentir como iba disminuyendo su agarre.

La ladrona quién estaba forcejeando, logro escuchar a Emilio e intento sacar fuerza de donde ya no tenía para quitarse al hombre de encima y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo.

Emilio ya se encontraba muy cansado de aguantar el peso de su cuerpo y cuando estaba a punto de soltarse pudo sentir unas manos sujetándolo.

-Resiste-Murmuro la ladrona sujetándolo fuertemente y comenzando a subirlo-Ya está-Comento ella bastante cansada por el sobre esfuerzo que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Gracias…-Susurro Emilio agitado, en el suelo antes de desmayarse por el cansancio.

Ella pensó que ya era demasiado por esa noche asique comenzó a sacar mini bombas de humo de su traje, pero por su pequeña distracción el hombre que había intentado dispararle aprovecho su oportunidad de distracción y tomo de nuevo el arma de dardos, para esta vez darle un disparo en su hombro izquierdo.

Ella soltó un quejido de dolor al sentir el disparo, pero rápidamente lanzó una de las mini bombas de humo hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres, dejándolos sin poder ver nada.

Pero ella tampoco podía escapar, pues comenzaba a sentir mareos, sueño y cansancio producto del dardo, pues este era un sedante; el cual no tardó mucho en hacer efecto provocando que ella callera desmayada al suelo, finalmente cerrando los ojos y pensando que era su fin.

Aunque para su suerte Hipo lo había visto todo y mientras los dos hombres estaban ocupados dispersando el humo, él se acercó rápidamente hacia ella viéndola por unos segundos, para finalmente cargarla en sus brazos y dirigirse con mucho cuidado hasta las escaleras de la azotea del museo donde una vez que llego aseguro la puerta para que nadie la abriera.

Pocos segundos después los dos hombres lograron dispersar el humo, con mucho trabajo.

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto uno de ellos, tosiendo a causa de humo.

-No lo sé-Contesto él otro viendo a todos lados-Pero no debe estar muy lejos…mira-Dijo él recogiendo el dardo el cual contenía un poco de sangre.

-Está vacío…-Murmuró su compañero sonriendo maléficamente.

-Sí, eso significa que debe estar muy cerca, desmayada por el sedante- Comento el comenzando a caminar-Ven vamos a buscarlo-Dicho esto ambos caminaron buscando por el segundo piso, sin saber que ella se encontraba en la azotea.

Mientras en la azotea, se encontraba la ladrona inconsciente e Hipo el cual la había dejado recostada en el piso, Hipo la observaba muy detenidamente "Es hermosa" pensó el pasando ligeramente su mano por la mejilla de ella.

Lentamente la curiosidad le invadió por completo, hasta el punto que con una mano muy suavemente comenzó a intentar quitarle la máscara, sin embargo no contaba con que ella, abriera rápidamente los ojos, percatándose de la acción de Hipo lo empujo y se levantó rápidamente, pero muy tambaleante y mareada aun.

-Tranquila…-Dijo Hipo suavemente, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a no caer de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto ella aun mareada.

-En la azotea del museo, pero no te preocupes estarás a salvo aquí-Explico Hipo, antes de que ella lo empujara suavemente rechazando su ayuda.

-Bueno, gracias…-Dijo ella comenzando a caminar hasta el pasamanos de la azotea, al parecer ya se encontraba bien-Creo que ya es hora de irme-Dijo ella sacando una cuerda y atándola en el pasamanos para bajar hasta el piso.

-Espera-Suplico Hipo, haciendo que ella lo regresara a ver-¿Por qué salvaste a Emilio?, digo nosotros siempre tratamos de atraparte sin lograrlo ¿Por qué ayudarías a tu rival?-Pregunto el muy curioso.

-Ustedes nunca fueron mis rivales-Explico ella, poniendo sus manos en el pasamano y viendo fijamente-Además…-Comentó ella, mientras con una mano se quitaba la máscara-Somos amigos ¿no?-Dijo Astrid viéndolo un poco nerviosa y seria.

Hipo se quedó atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la ladrona Astrid Hofferson la hija del dueño del museo, robándole a su propio padre.

-¿A-Astrid?-Dijo Hipo aun sorprendido y nervioso.

Ella solo asintió muy suavemente en afirmación un poco preocupada.

-Pero, esto no tiene sentido…-Comento ella pensando- Tu padre es el dueño del museo, ¿por qué le harías esto a tu padre?-Preguntó el.

-Creo que la razones son muy claras- Comento Astrid muy seria- Mi padre es un narco traficante, que mata gente diariamente con sus negocios y que planea y futuro igual para su hija-Explico ella- Pero yo no pienso ser como él, así que comencé a compensar todo el daño que él ha hecho-

-Así que por eso, te llevabas las joyas-Murmuró Hipo comenzando a entenderlo- El dinero no era para ti sino…-Fue interrumpido por ella.

-Sino para las personas que daño mi padre, gracias a varios contactos obtuve una lista de todos los damnificados y como la ladrona del museo tomé todo lo que mi padre robo de mucha gente y algunas joyas de dudosa procedencia si son cambiadas por dinero para esas personas…- Explico ella más tranquila.

-Eso tiene sentido, de día eras lo que tu padre quería que fueras aunque eso no fuera lo correcto para ti, y en las noches hacías lo correcto como la ladrona a las espaldas de tu padre- Comentó Hipo sonriendo.

-Espera… ¿no estas molesto?-Pregunto Astrid muy sorprendida por la reacción de Hipo y aún más cuando él se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Solo un poco…-Susurró el- Si no hubieras lanzado esas mini bombas, esos sujetos te habrían capturado-Contestó el sin soltarla.

-No…-Susurro ella correspondiendo el abrazo y separando un poco para verlo a los ojos-Si tu no me hubieras rescatado probablemente estaría muerta-Dijo ella mirándolo.

Hipo solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, juntando la frente con ella y mirándola a los ojos; acercándose al igual que ella cada vez más a sus labios hasta que ambos se encontraron en un cálido beso, que duro varios segundos hasta que ha ambos les falto el aire y terminaron separándose jadeando un poco, pero sonriendo felices y sin separarse del abrazó.

Iban a hacer lo mismo de nuevo hasta que se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente del segundo piso, al parecer eran los dos tipos buscando a Astrid por todas partes.

-Creo que debes irte, antes de que te encuentren- Dijo Hipo serio y un poco preocupado.

Astrid solo asintió, antes de ponerse nuevamente la máscara y dirigirse junto con Hipo hasta el pasamano donde había dejado la cuerda atada.

Estaba a punto de bajar por ella pero Hipo la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola así sí mismo, para ser esta vez él quien le robase un beso, el cual fue correspondido.

-Te veré pronto…-Susurro Astrid sonriendo.

-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó Hipo sonriéndole.

-Si… tienes mi palabra-Dijo ella dándole un corto beso, antes de bajar con mucho cuidado por la cuerda, hasta el piso para desaparecer con la oscuridad de la noche.

Hipo quien la observaba hasta que desapareció se sentía muy feliz de que fuera ella quién estaba tras la máscara, pero por otro lado sentía una gran preocupación, pues esto complicaba las cosas, él era un guardia encargado de capturarla y dos tipos más iban tras ella con órdenes de su propio padre….

**Bien chicos y chicas con esto concluye el capítulo, espero y les haya gustado bueno y ¿Qué creen que pase ahora entre Hipo y Astrid?... jajaja si quieren averiguarlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, lleno de sorpresas y muchas cosas más… me despido hasta la próxima… chao chao ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Holass… he bueno para empezar no soy Mary, soy su primo Erick y… la razón por la que ella no esta es porque al parecer algo le cayó mal y ¡bam! Al hospital; por eso no actualizó ayer… pero ya que ahora estoy aquí, haciendo su trabajo y esperando a que se recupere, les dejo este capítulo**

**Capítulo 17**

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se encontraba en la Jefatura junto con Emilio, Chimuelo y su padre, sin embargo o curioso era que no había señal de los dos hombres por ningún lado.

-Uff, por poco y no la cuento-Murmuró Emilio muy nervioso al recordar lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Tuviste mucha suerte muchacho-Dijo Estoico mirándolo muy aliviado, aunque Emilio solo le dedicaba una mirada de reojo a Hipo- Bien…creo que iré por un café para que se te quiten esos nervios-Comentó Estoico viendo a Emilio temblar un poco antes de retirarse a la cafería más cercana del lugar.

-Ahí, creí que nunca se iría-Dijo Emilio sentándose en un silla despreocupadamente-Ohh rayos, casi muero por ese tipo que me golpeo contra la ventana…-Se quejó-Digo de todos los lugares a donde pudo lanzarme ¿tenía que ser la ventana?... porque no la pared o… la puerta-Sugirió él bastante nervioso y a la vez enojado.

-Sí, pero aun sigues vivo-Dijo Hipo sentándose en otra silla.

-Ahhh sep, de no haber sido por esa "gatita" como le dijo ese tipo, hoy hubiera sido mi funeral-Bromeo Emilio.

-Si… seguro que Camila hubiera estado destrozada si hubieras muerto…-Dijo Hipo de forma sarcástica.

-Que te puedo decir… las chicas están locas por mí-Comentó Emilio con voz de galán, mientras subía los pies en la mesa más cercana-Después de todo quién podría resistirse a este galán…-Murmuro él cómodamente, hasta que Chimuelo se acercó sigilosamente hasta la silla y le dio un fuerte golpe con la pata haciendo caer a Emilio de ella.

-Sip, no hay duda que eres todo un galán…-Murmuro Hipo riendo a carcajadas- ¿No es así Chimuelo?-Pregunto él viendo a Chimuelo sonriente.

**-Aja… uno de los mejores-**Ladró Chimuelo en afirmación sonriendo al ver a Emilio en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Astrid se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que una queja de su padre llamo su atención. Ella camino hasta llegar a la parte principal de la mansión donde rápidamente pudo ver a su padre hablando con dos hombres, que luego de analizarlos por unos minutos había llegado a la conclusión de que eran los mismos del museo.

Astrid se escondido detrás de una pared e hizo silencio para poder escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Cómo es que escapo?-Pregunto Ferbus bastante molesto con los dos hombres.

-No lo sabemos señor-Aseguró uno de los hombres un tanto nervioso-Le disparamos un sedante y vimos cómo se desplomo, pero ella nos lanzó algo que contenía humo… intentamos dispersarlo, pero cuando lo logramos ya no estaba-Dijo bastante asustado.

-Les dije que la convencieran, ¡no que la sedaran!-Grito Ferbus enojado.

-Lo intentamos…pero se negó-Comentó el otro hombre.

-Creí que Drago me enviaría a los mejores de su banda, no a unos imbéciles como ustedes-Dijo Ferbus.

Astrid quién estaba escuchando todo se quedó impacta al oír las palabras de su padre, se fue rápidamente sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta trasera de la mansión, donde encontró a Alfred y a Tormenta; se acercó a él y le pidió que la llevara lejos de ahí.

-Fuera, no quiero verlos-Ordeno Ferbus.

Ambos obedecieron sus órdenes y salieron rápidamente de la mansión, dejando a Ferbus completamente molesto.

-Hija…-Llamo Ferbus, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta-¿Astrid?-Llamo él una vez más-Bahh… de seguro salió a pasear con ese perro-Murmuró él dirigiéndose hasta su oficina.

Por otro lado Astrid se encontraba en un parque no muy lejos de ahí, sentada debajo de un árbol pensando _"¿Ferbus era quién había enviado a esos hombres al museo para que la capturaran?... y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quería capturarla?"_

Tormenta quién miraba a su dueña, intento animarla recogiendo una rama del piso con los dientes y llevándosela para que la lanzara.

-No… Tormenta, no estoy de humor para jugar esta vez-dijo Astrid desanimada, mientras Tormenta se recostaba a su lado para darle apoyo.

Astrid al ver esto no dudo en acariciar tiernamente el lomo de su mascota, hasta que unas manos le taparon los ojos, ella se asustó y quiso intentar quitárselos pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Quién soy?...-Le susurró Hipo al oído, él la había visto de lejos junto con Chimuelo y se había acercado a ella sigilosamente.

Astrid al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de seguirle el juego.

-No lose… ¿una persona completamente desconocida?-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nop, otro intento-Dijo Hipo riendo.

-¿Tu?-Dijo Astrid.

-Que graciosa…-Comentó Hipo quitando sus manos de los ojos de Astrid, antes de abrazarla-¿Te asuste verdad?-

-Si como no…-Murmuró Astrid- Pude haberte roto los brazos ¿sabes?-

-Pero no lo hiciste…-Murmuro Hipo pegando su rostro al de ella.

-No jejeje-Sonrió Astrid dándole un pequeño beso-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó ella.

-Como que ¿qué? … la jefatura está a una cuadra de aquí…-Contesto Hipo- Más bien ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Hipo.

-Pues… quería estar tranquila lejos de mi padre-Comentó ella- Al parecer él fue quien envió a esos tipos al museo para capturarme para quien sabe que…-Dijo ella realmente enojada.

-Si…-Murmuro Hipo pensativo.

-Espera un segundo-Dijo Astrid mirando la expresión de Hipo-Tu… lo sabias-Afirmó Astrid.

-Bueno… si-Confirmó Hipo, mirando a Astrid algo enojada-Pero fue porque uno de ellos lo dijo la noche del robo…-Explicó el.

-¿Qué más dijo?-Preguntó Astrid muy curiosa.

-Que según tu padre serias una gran aliada para sus negocios…-Dijo Hipo nervioso.

-Así que era por eso…- Dijo Astrid ya al límite de su enojo.

-Tranquila Astrid, no resolverás nada poniéndote así-Dijo Hipo intentando calmarla.

-Lose además esos tipos no me atraparan…-Aseguro Astrid muy confiada.

-Ahhh no-Dijo Hipo- Tienes que prometerme que no serás más la ladrona del museo…-Comentó Hipo seriamente.

-Pero…-Fue interrumpida por Hipo.

-Por favor Astrid, te lo pido porque no sé qué sería de mi sin ti-Dijo Hipo tiernamente intentando convencer a Astrid.

-Está bien…-Contesto Astrid después de todo como podría negarse frente a Hipo.

-Gracias…-Dijo Hipo aliviado antes de darle un beso, el cual ella correspondió inmediatamente; duros varios segundo ya que no se separaron hasta que les falto el aliento.

Ambos se pasaron el resto del día en aquel parque y cuando tuvieron que separarse fue muy triste pero deban hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

Ya en la mansión Astrid se fue directo a su habitación, donde pocos minutos después su celular sonó, al parecer era una llamada de su amiga Brutilda.

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí escribió mi prima y que será esa llamada?... ni yo sé porque la señorita todavía no ha escrito nada, solo se la pasa hospitalizada :(, bueno esperemos a que se recupere pronto y mientras alguien me puede responder "¿Por qué el amor de Hipo y Astrid es tan fuerte?", es que yo no sé y quiero enterarme, respóndanme xfis, nos vemos **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicos ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado?... muy bien espero y bueno aquí estoy con ustedes muy feliz de estar de vuelta luego de ese pequeño percance que tuve la semana pasada (de seguro algunos de ustedes deben odiarme por desaparecer una semana entera o más tiempo), de verdad les pido mil disculpas por aquel; pero bueno, hoy he venido trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo que vendría a ser el penúltimo de este mí segundo fic (si… leyeron bien es el penúltimo), espero que sea de su agrado disfrútelo :)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo 18**

-Hola-Contesto Astrid.

-Hola Astrid… necesito que te conectes-Dijo Brutilda jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Brutilda que tienes?...suenas agotada-Comento Astrid notando su cansancio.

-Eso no importa ahora… solo conéctate ¿ok?-Dijo Brutilda un poco más calmada.

-E-Está bien…-Murmuró Astrid cortando la llamada y encendiendo su computadora.

Luego de 30 segundos de encender su computadora Astrid se puso en video llamada para poder hablar con Brutilda.

-¿Qué ocurre Brutilda? Me estas asustando-Comento Astrid muy preocupada viéndola en la pantalla del monitor junto con Brutacio.

-Espera un momento, Patapez también tiene que conectarse para que te lo explique mejor-Dijo ella seriamente.

En menos de 30 segundos Patapez ya se encontraba conectado en modo de video llamada junto con los demás.

-Hola chicos, perdón la tardanza-Se disculpó Patapez.

-Como siempre…-Murmuró Brutilda, recibiendo una cara de enojo por parte de Patapez.

-Bueno ya, no vinimos a discutir-Dijo Astrid intentando calmarlos-Patapez, Brutilda me dijo que tenías que decirme algo ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-Pregunto Astrid muy curiosa.

-Bien, lo que teníamos que decirte era que…-Dijo Patapez haciendo una leve pausa-Descubrimos la embarcación en que tu padre y drago llevaran la mercancía-Dijo Patapez no muy animado.

-¿Cuál es la embarcación?-Pregunto Astrid seriamente.

-Al parecer se llama "Crucero del pela azul"-Dijo Patapez-Según mis datos llegara a Londres mañana en la noche-Comento él.

-Donde dejara el armamento y la droga sin que nadie lo note…-Dijo Astrid pensativa.

-Los guardias no trabajan por la noche, según su horario mañana tendrán el día libre-Comentó Brutilda.

-Lo que les dará el tiempo suficiente para desembarcar todo y no levantar ninguna sospecha-Dijo Patapez.

-Tengo que detener ese barco antes de que llegue a Londres-Dijo Astrid muy decidida.

-¿Tu sola?-Pregunto Patapez muy preocupado.

-No hay opción…-Contesto Astrid.

-Si la hay…iré contigo-Comentó Brutilda muy segura.

-Pero Brutilda… son 6 horas de viaje a Londres, además no conseguirías vuelos hasta mañana en la tarde-Dijo Astrid algo triste.

-Amm… Hola, olvidas que tenemos un helicóptero-Dijo Brutacio sonriendo.

-Pero ¿estas segura?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Sip…-Contesto Brutilda- Además Brutacio puede pilotearlo muy buen-Aseguró ella.

-Aja… yo también estaré en Londres apoyándolas en lo que pueda-Comentó Brutacio muy feliz.

-Bien… en ese caso, Brutacio necesito que me consigas varias bombas de tiempo-Pidió Astrid.

-¿Harás estallar la embarcación?-Pregunto él.

-No tengo otra opción-Murmuró Astrid- También necesito que usen los trajes de camuflaje que usábamos en la banda-Dijo ella.

-No hay problema-Dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Muy bien… ahora tengo que comunicarle a Camila sobre esto-Informo Astrid.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto Brutilda muy exaltada.

-Si voy a hacerlo, necesito decírselo, ella es mi amiga y debe saberlo-Comento Astrid.

-Está bien-Dijo Brutilda resignada-Nos veremos mañana de noche en el muelle, como a las 8:00PM en punto-

-Ahí estaré-Dijo Astrid finalizando la video llamada y cerrado su computadora.

Finalmente salió de su habitación y de la mansión con rumbo a la casa de Camila en compañía de Tormenta.

Varios minutos después, Astrid llego a casa de Camila, pensado en cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Camila abrió la puerta.

-¡Astrid!-Grito Camila muy emocionada al verla-Que bueno verte-Dijo ella abrazándola fuertemente.

-También… es… bueno verte Cami…-Dijo Astrid entrecortadamente a causa del fuerte abrazo-No… respiro-Se quejó ella.

-Upss… lo siento-Se disculpó Camila soltándola-Bueno ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

Astrid trago saliva e intento contener sus nervios-Camila tengo que confesarte que…-Intento decir pero fue interrumpida por otro grito de felicidad de Camila.

-¡Tormenta!-Grito Camila muy alegre, abrazándola y cargándola con mucha fuerza-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste?-

-**Camila suéltame que me estas dejando sin aire-**Se quejó Tormenta desde lo brazos de Camila, la cual la abrazaba muy fuerte, pero finalmente termino soltándola en el suelo.

-Jeje… disculpa Astrid, es que me emociono mucho cuando ustedes están aquí-Comento Camila sonriendo.

-No descuida-Dijo Astrid algo nerviosa.

-Bueno…-Murmuro ella, antes de continuar-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que confesar?-Pregunto, antes de entrar en su casa seguida por Astrid y Tormenta.

-Bueno, veras Camila lo que te tengo que decir es muy….-Intento decir Astrid, antes de que Camila se sentara en un sofá y la invitara también a tomar asiento.

-Muy delicado-Murmuro Astrid.

-Ya dilo de una vez-Pidió Camila algo impaciente pero atenta a las palabras de su amiga.

-Camila yo…-Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-Soy la ladrona que ha estado robando el museo de mi padre-Confesó finalmente bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?...-Murmuró Camila atónita al escuchar la palabras de su amiga.

-Si… lo que oíste, la ladrona soy yo-Dijo Astrid mirándola muy preocupada por su reacción.

-No puedo creerlo…-Comento Camila pensativa- Entonces por eso hablabas en privado con Brutilda, estabas enojada con tu padre y asías todo a sus espaldas conmigo-Dijo Camila recordando todo que hacían.

-Si…-Comento Astrid- Y no te culpo por estar enojada Camila, sé que debí decírtelo-Dijo Astrid realmente arrepentida.

-Bueno si, tenías que decírmelo-Comento Camila calmada-Pero eso ya no importa, somos amigas y no estoy enojada por este secreto-Dijo Camila abrazándola.

Astrid se sorprendió pero aun así correspondió el abrazo

-Hay algo más que tengo que decirte-Comento Astrid separándose del abrazo.

-¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto Camila-Nada puede ser peor después de lo que me acabas de decir-Comento ella sarcástica.

-Se trata de mi padre…-Dijo Astrid seriamente.

-Retiro lo dicho-Comento Camila muy sorprendido y nerviosa.

-Él se alió con Drago y tienen planeado traer a Londres un gran cargamento de dragos y armas en el barco "El Crucero de la Pela Azul"-Explico ella.

-Conozco ese barco, se supone que llegara mañana en la noche-Comentó Camila.

-Pues temo que no llegara-Murmuro Astrid seriamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Camila nerviosa.

-No puedo permitir que esas armas lleguen a Londres, tengo que detener a mi padre y a Drago-Explico Astrid preocupada.

-Porque no me sorprende que dijeras eso…-Murmuro Camila negando con la cabeza-¿Qué opina Hipo al respecto? ¿Está de acuerdo?-Pregunto Camila, quién sabía desde hace varios días que Astrid e Hipo era oficialmente una pareja.

-Eso es el problema-Comento Astrid-Me hizo prometerle que no volvería a ser la ladrona del museo-

-Y no lo culpo-Dijo Camila sarcástica- Astrid él se preocupa por ti y no quiere que te hagan daño…-Comentó su amiga.

-Lo sé, pero… si no hago esto le harán daño a mucha gente y creo que es mejor uno que cientos…-Comentó Astrid viéndola muy preocupada.

-Aghhh… está bien-Dijo Camila resignándose-¿Espero que tengas un plan?-Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Asi es…-Afirmó Astrid.

-Bien… llamre a Hipo para que nos ayude-Comentó Camila sacando su celular.

-No por favor- Dijo Astrid quitándole el celular-Él no puede saber nada de esto, se lo prometí recuerdas-Comentó Astrid.

-Pero Astrid no puedes ocultarle esto, y si lo haces de seguro se enojara mucho conmigo hasta podría…-Fue interrumpida por Astrid.

-Podría terminar conmigo-Dijo ella dando un leve suspiro- Lo sé, pero no quiero que esté en peligro por mi culpa, además Alán, Brutilda y su hermano irán conmigo-Comento ella.

-Yo también Iré-Dijo Camila muy segura.

-Pero tú no sabes pelear en caso de necesitarlo-Comentó Astrid.

-Y eso qué… puedo ayudar con otras cosas-Murmuró ella-¿Aceptas?-Pregunto Camila estirando la mano.

-Gracias amiga-Dijo Astrid sonriendo y estrechando la mano.

Ahora Astrid se sentía más tranquila por haber hablado con su amiga, sin embargo eso no le quitaba la preocupación que sentirá, pues ahora se venía lo más difícil, infiltrarse en el barco n sería para nada fácil y mucho menos salir viva de ahí, pero sobre todo estaba Hipo; ella temía que él la rechazara por hacer esto o peor aún, qué descubriera su plan antes de ejecutarlo…

**Y hasta aquí llega el penúltimo capítulo y próximamente "el final" ¿Cómo terminara?... descúbranlo ustedes mismo la próxima semana… y de nuevo mil disculpas por mi largo retraso, es que me perdonen y no me odien, en tanto al día que actualizare el capítulo bueno… voy a hacer de esta forma ¿Qué les parece si ustedes deciden qué día actualizó el capítulo final?... bueno, si están de acuerdo, pueden votar en sus reviews el día en que quieren la actualización, pueden hacerlo hasta el domingo de esta semana, el día que obtenga más votos será en el que actualice…. Hasta mientras mil besos y abrazos de mi parte L.Q.M. CHAO CHAO :)**


	19. Chapter Final

**Hola chicos, bueno aquí está el capítulo final (si ya se muy tarde) pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?, en fin, como todos ya saben este será el capítulo final y pues… ya está el final algún día tenía que llegar, y también quería decirle que…. Lo disfruten muchísimo, mil besos; espero que les guste ;) espero que lean la notita del final :)**

_**CAMBIO DE BANDO**_

**Capítulo Final**

Al día siguiente Astrid despertó muy preocupada por lo que pasaría esa noche, aun así trato de actuar lo más normal posible, desayuno junto con su padre sin cruzar palabra como siempre; pero esta vez ella no podía soportar los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente mientras comía junto a él; cuándo él había regañado a esos dos tipos que tenían que capturarla en el museo.

Una vez término de comer salió de la mansión, ya que no quería permanecer un instante más cerca de ese hombre.

Minutos más tarde Astrid se encontraba paseando en el parque junto con Tormenta quién caminaba a su lado; Astrid no dejaba de pensar en que ocurriría esa noche, aun así sabía que debía hacerlo, no solo por ella sino que también por las vidas que se encontraban en juego si ese cargamento llegaba a Londres.

Ahora Astrid se encontraba sentada alado de un árbol de aquel parque, sumida en sus pensamientos de cuándo era niña, mucho antes de que perdiera a su madre o que supiera que su padre era narcotraficante.

_F__**LASH BACK**_

-Veamos, ¿Dónde se habrá escondido Astrid?-Preguntaba en voz alta una mujer de 28 años, rubia y de ojos café claro, buscando entre los arbustos.

-Jijiji-Reia una niña rubia ojos azul cielo de 8 años escondida detrás de un pequeño arbusto no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Te atrape!-Grito su madre alzándola con dulzura mientras reía junto con su pequeña hija y la abrazaba al igual que ella.

-Traje unas malteadas-Comentó Ferbus sonriendo, llevando una bandeja de malteadas-Jajaja veo que encontraste a nuestra hija Diana-Le dijo Ferbus a su esposa.

-Ohhh… no fue difícil-Comento Diana haciéndole cosquillas a Astrid-Una madre sabe dónde esta sus hijos-Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a su hija y Ferbus se unía a ella.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

-Como desearía poder volver el tiempo-Murmuró Astrid dejando caer un par de lágrimas-Y olvidar aquel otro día-Comentó ella volviendo a recordar.

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Brutilda-Dijo Astrid de 13 años de edad entrando a su casa, seguida por su amiga y su madre-De seguro la película ya comenzó-Comento ella sonriendo.

-Ya te oí Astrid, además ¿Cuál es la prisa?, apenas debe haber iniciado-Dijo Brutilda detrás de ella.

-Es que me la quiero ver desde el principio, siempre es la mejor parte ¿verdad mamá?-Preguntó Astrid.

-Claro amor…-Dijo su madre entrando a la casa con varias bolsas en las manos-¿Quieren que les prepare algo niñas?-Pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno quizá una palomitas y unas…-Se detuvo Astrid al ver que la expresión en el rostro de su madre había cambiado-Mamá ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Astrid al ver la cara de preocupación de su madre.

Ella rápidamente se dirigió hasta una de las ventanas de la casa, para encontrar un auto negro estacionado al frente de la casa-No puede ser…-Susurró ella al ver dos hombres bajarse del auto dirigiéndose donde ella.

-¿Mamá?-Preguntó Astrid.

-Vengan niñas…síganme-Dijo Diana apresuradamente caminando hasta un armario café oscuro del lugar, el cual abrió sin problema-Entre aquí pronto-Ordeno ella suavemente. Astrid y Brutilda no discutieron y entraron lo más rápido al armario.

-Astrid-Dijo su madre abrazándola fuertemente-Pase lo que pase no salgan de aquí ¿entendido?-Preguntó ella.

-Si mamá, pero ¿porque nos escondemos?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Eso ya no importa hija, solo prométeme que no le guardaras rencor a tu padre, que siempre estarás con él, pero que jamás serás como él-Dijo ella viéndola a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo-Contesto Astrid.

-Bien….-Murmuro ella abrazándola fuertemente, al igual que Astrid-Te amo hija-Dijo ella dándole un tierno beso en la frente-Nunca lo olvides-Comento ella antes de separarse del abrazo y cerrar la puerta del armario con una sonrisa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Ese día perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo-Comentó Astrid mientras acariciaba a Tormenta-No voy a dejar que alguien más pase por esto, andando Tormenta… tenemos trabajo que hacer-Dijo Astrid levantándose del piso y emprendiendo camino donde Camila.

…

Mientras que en la mansión Hofferson, Ferbus se estaba preparando para ir al barco "El Crucero de la Perla Azul, mientras hablaba con Drago por celular".

-Bien… entonces nos vemos halla en 20 minutos-Confirmó Ferbus.

-_Así es, pero creo que habrá de aumentar la seguridad en el barco-_

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?-Pregunto Ferbus.

_-Estos estúpidos que intentaron capturar a la ladrona le dijeron una pequeña parte de mi plan… no quiero errores, más vale ser precavidos-_

-Te dije que eran unos inútiles… muy bien se hará como tú digas-Comento Ferbus.

_-Hasta dentro de 20 minutos ferbus jajajaja-_Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Jamás me acostumbrare a esa risa que tiene-Comentó Ferbus guardando su celular.

-¿Gusta que le traiga algo señor?-Pregunto Lucero quien acababa de llegar.

-No…pero dime ¿Dónde está Astrid?-Pregunto Ferbus impaciente.

-Salió señor-Respondió Lucero

-Bien… cuando regrese dile que salí-Ordeno Ferbus, mientras salía de la mansión.

…

Por otro lado Astrid se encontraba en una pequeña base ubicada muy cerca del muelle.

-Increíble ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar Brutacio?-Pregunto Astrid mirando la base.

-Ñahhh un amigo me la presto-Dijo él tirándose a un sofá del lugar.

-¿Y la tecnología también?-Preguntó Camila, observando las computadoras.

-Ja… no, la tecnología es de Patapez-Comentó Brutilda acercándose con algunos trajes.

-¿Para que los trajes?-Preguntó Camila.

-Dahhh… para infiltrarnos en el barco-Respondió Brutilda-Toma…-Dijo ella entregándole un traje plomo oscuro, mientras ella y su hermano tomaban dos de color verde oscuro.

-¿No usarás el tuya Astrid?-Pregunto Brutacio, mientras s dirigía a ponerse el traje.

-No, yo ya tengo el mio-Dijo ella revelando que dejaba de su ropa ya traía pues el traje de la ladrona del museo-Solo necesito esto-Comento ella poniendo la máscara-Listo-.

-Wow deberíamos usar máscaras-Comento Brutacio-Ya regreso-

-Jajaja me cae bien-Murmuro Camila, viendo a Astrid quién estaba muy seria-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó ella acercándose y mirando una foto que ella tenía, al parecer era donde aparecía su madre, padre y ella en el medio-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas-Dijo ella.

Astrid solo observo la foto, mientras llegaban a su mente dos recuerdos muy importantes

_**FLASH BACK**_

-prométeme que no le guardaras rencor a tu padre, que siempre estarás con él, pero que jamás serás como él-Pidió Diana abrazándola.

-Lo prometo-Contesto Astrid.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_**SEGUNDO FLASH BLACK**_

-Tienes que prometerme que no serás más la ladrona del museo…-Comentó Hipo seriamente.

-Pero…-Fue interrumpida por Hipo.

-Por favor Astrid, te lo pido porque no sé qué sería de mi sin ti-Dijo Hipo tiernamente intentando convencer a Astrid.

-Está bien…-Contesto Astrid después de todo como podría negarse frente a Hipo.

-Gracias…-Dijo Hipo aliviado.

_**FIN DEL SEGUNDO FLASH BACK**_

-Tengo que hacer, es mi deber-Contesto Astrid, pero en ese momento su celular sono, al parecer era Hipo-Por favor contesta tu-Pidió Astrid.

-Pero… y ¿Qué le digo?-Pregunto Camila muy nerviosa.

-Inventa algo-Dijo Astrid entregándole el celular.

-Ok, ok-Murmuro ella contestando-Hola…-

_-¿Camila? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Astrid? Y ¿Dónde está ella_?-Pregunto Hipo sobresaltado.

-Ahhh Hipo, Hola… pues… bueno… Astrid está en mi casa y… ya sabes dejo su celular en la sala y yo conteste-Dijo Camila algo nerviosa deseando que le creyera.

_-Ohhh está bien, entonces pasare por ella, para ir al cine ¿Puedes venir con Emilio si quieres?-_

-No, no, no… Hipo, no te tomes molestias…. Ahhh lo que pasa es que Astrid está dormida y no sería bueno despertarla-Comento Camila con voz preocupada.

_-¿Seguras que no quieres ir?-_

-Absolutamente-Contesto ella.

_-Está bien, dile por favor a Astrid que mañana nos vemos-_

-Claro, yo se lo digo, adiós…-Dijo ella despidiéndose y cortando la llamada-Ahhh…. Estuvo cerca-Suspiro aliviada.

-Y que lo digas-comento Astrid.

-¡¿Cómo me veo?!-Grito Brutacio quién se había pintado la cara de negro y amarillo-

-¡Ahhh!-Gritaron ambas al verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Demasiado sutil?-Pregunto él.

-Vas a matar a alguien del susto con eso Brutacio-Dijo Camila algo enojada.

-Bien, ya termine de vestirme-Dijo Brutilda acercándose-¿Brutacio?¿Por todos los dioses que te hiciste?-Preguntó ella.

-Ahhh… me pinte la cara-Dijo él despreocupadamente.

-Buena ya, concentrémonos en el plan-Dijo Astrid, mientras los demás se acercaban para oírlo-Es muy simple, Brutilda, Brutacio y yo colocaremos bombas de tiempo en distintas partes del barco, mientras Camila se encargará de verificar las comunicaciones a través de un transmisor que todos llevaremos ¿A quedado claro?-Pregunto ella terminando de hablar.

-Claro como el sol…-Contesto Brutacio-Esperen es de noche ¿no?-Pregunto él.

-Solo coloca las bombas en el barco-Pidió Astrid rodando los ojos.

Luego todos tomaron algunas bombas y Camila les entrego sus respectivos transmisores, para finalmente salir de la base y subirse a las motos de agua que se encontraban en el lugar para llegar hasta el barco, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

…

Mientras tanto Hipo y Emilio se encontraban caminando no muy lejos de ahí.

-No sé de qué te preocupas Hipo, ella está bien-Dijo Emilio intentando calmarlo.

-No lose Emilio, Camila sonaba un poco extraña, cuando hable con ella-Comento Hipo-Quizá deba ir a verla para asegurarme de que todo esté bien-

-aighh Hipo, confía en mí, de seguro si está dormida y no queras despertarla-Dijo Emilio-Relájate, si algo pasa, Camila nos avisara-Comento Emilio.

…

En ese momento Astrid y los gemelos acababan de llegar a uno de los extremos del barco, para con ayuda de unos arpones subir hasta la parte principal.

-No dejen que nadie los vea-Susurró Astrid.

-Entendido-Contesto Brutilda-Terminemos con esta chátara, andando-Dijo ella antes de irse seguida por su hermano.

Minutos después Astrid estaba terminando de colocar los explosivos, pero decidió que el lugar perfecto para el último sería en el centro del barco. Rápida y sigilosamente se escabullo por el barco hasta llegar al centro de control, luego coloco el explosivo y se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero una particular voz la detuvo.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado hasta un rincón del barco, donde pudo observar a su padre charlando con Drago. Ahora tenía un problema su padre estaba en el barco y este iba a explotar en pocos minutos

"_Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo" _pensó Astrid observando, pero no conto que uno de los guardias la viera, este se acercó con mucho cuidando hasta ella.

-No te muevas-Dijo este apuntándola con un arma. Astrid no lo pensó dos veces antes de darle un golpe muy fuerte y dejarlo inconsciente, gran error ya que el ruido atrajo la atención de varios hombres quienes ahora se le acercaban a gran velocidad con armas.

Ella no tenía opción más que pelear contra todos, lo cual no le era muy difícil ya que con unos cuantos golpes los dejaba inconscientes, sin embargo no conto que uno de ellos llevaba un arma de descarga eléctrica, este se colocó a las espaldas de ella quien estaba ocupada con otros tipos peleando.

Finalmente este disparo una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte.

-Ahhhh- Grito Astrid al sentir el inmenso dolor de la descarga eléctrica, mientras caía desmayada al piso.

…

-¡Lo logramos!-Gritaron lo gemelos muy alegres, llegando a la base.

-Hola Chicos-Dijo Camila muy feliz de verlos vivos.

-Hola Cam,-Saludo Brutacio-¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrán todos cuando el barco explote?-Pregunto Brutacio a su hermana.

-Sí, pero más genial será ver en cuantos pedazos explota el barco-Comento Brutilda.

-Hermana, tenemos que ir al tejado para poder ver el espectáculo-Dijo Brutacio muy emocionado.

-Esperen un momento-Dijo Camila deteniéndolos-¿Dónde está Astrid?-Pregunto muy Preocupada.

Ambos se miraron con caras de _"No lo sabemos"._

-Rayos-Murmuró Camila tomando un transmisor para intentar comunicarse con su amiga-Aghh no contesta-Dijo frustrada.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Brutilda.

-Mmmm… lo tengo-Dijo Camila luego de pensar un momento, tomo el celular de Astrid para llamar a Hipo.

-Hola-Contesto Hipo algo cansado.

-Hipo, necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Camila preocupada.

-Camila ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Astrid creo que está en problemas, por favor ayúdala- Pidió ella

-¿Pero no me dijiste que ella estaba dormida?-

-Aigh… mentí, la verdad es que estamos en la bahía y ella está en un barco que llegara a Londres con un cargamento de armas a cargo de Drago, pero el problema es que no responde a su transmisor-Explico ella muy preocupada.

-OK, tranquila voy para allá-Dijo Hipo colgando.

…

Por otra parte Astrid comenzaba a despertar, pero para su sorpresa se encontraba atada de manos y pies, mientras que en frente tenía a su padre y a Drago.

-Vaya vaya-Dijo Drago-Miren lo que tenemos aquí, la ladrona del museo tan inteligente, hermosa, astuta y a la vez tonta…-Comentó él viéndola-Veamos quién se oculta tras esa mascara-Murmuro acercándose a ella para quitarle la máscara, ella intento resistirse pero le era imposible y al final este se la quitó.

-¡¿Astrid?!-Grito Ferbus al ver que su hija era la ladrona-Aghhh, esto no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Astrid?-Pregunto él.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber Por qué?!... ¡eres un monstruo, matas gente sin consideración alguna, robas, destruyes familias, al igual que la nuestra, si no hubiera sido por tus estúpidos negocios mi madre seguiría viva!-Dijo Astrid muy enojada.

-¿Tu hija quiso destruir mi barco?-Pregunto Drago.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo Ferbus.

-Yo tampoco, pero no puedo permitir que ella hable-Dijo Drago muy serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ferbus.

-Tenemos que silenciarla, es la única salida-Comento él tomando un arma, a apuntándola.

Astrid solo vio con Drago, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo por lo que cerró los ojos.

-¡No!-Grito Ferbus forcejeando con Drago en un intento por quitarle el arma-N te dejare matar a mi hija-Dijo él tirándolo al piso.

-Papá-Murmuro Astrid

-Traidor-Dijo Drago, segundos después una de las bombas exploto, al parecer ya era el momento de terminar con todo, la explosión causo que el polvo se levantara, lo cual le dio oportunidad a Drago de tomar otra arma, pero esta vez no intento dispararle a Astrid, sino a Ferbus.

-Ahhh-Grito Ferbus al sentir la bala en su pecho, finalmente se desplomo en el suelo.

-¡No!-Grito Astrid al ver a su padre en el suelo, ella intento liberarse pero las cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas.

-Y ahora sigues tu-Dijo Drago apuntándola. Pero fue detenido nuevamente por un disparo que le dio en el corazón, callendo muerto al suelo.

Lo más sorprendente fue que el autor del disparo era nada y nada menos que Hipo, el cual había llegado en el momento justo para salvar a su novia.

-Astrid-Dijo Hipo corriendo hacia ella.

-Hipo-Dijo Astrid muy sorprendida-Por favor desátame- Pidió ella, él la obedeció y comenzó a desatarla rápidamente.

Una vez libre Astrid fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre –Papá-Dijo ella acercándose.

-Astrid-Contesto Ferbus muy ronco.

-De-de verdad lo siento-Dijo Astrid, mientras le salían un par de lágrimas.

-No hija, el que tiene que pedirte perdón soy yo…-Dijo él-Perdóname hija por todo el mal que te hice, a ti… y a tu madre-Comentó él.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí padre, tienes que curarte-Dijo Astrid.

-No Astrid… ya es muy tarde para mí, te pido perdón mi niña por todo lo mal que te hice…-Se disculpó Ferbus, mientras observaba a su hija llorar-Cuida de ella muchacho-Pidió él, viendo a Hipo, quién asintió; antes de que este cerrara los ojos para siempre.

-No…-Sollozo Astrid quién no creyó que lloraría cuando su padre muriera, pero esta vez lo hizo, Hipo la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí-Dijo Hipo levantándose y ayudando a Astrid, quién todavía no dejaba de llorar, luego de unos minutos lograron bajar del barco, hasta una moto de agua, para regresar a la bahía, donde los esperaban sus amigos.

-Astrid-Grito Camila abrazándola, seguida por Brutilda y Tormenta quién la derribo de un salto.

-Tormenta, bájate que pesas mucho-Dijo Astrid quitándosela de encima.

**-Perdón, pero me tenías preocupada-**Ladró Tormenta feliz de ver a su ama.

-Hipo-Grito Emilio Abrazándolo- En hora buena sigues vivo-Comentó él, mientras que Chimuelo derribo a Hipo para lamerle la cara.

-Chimuelo…sabes eso no se quita-Se quejo Hipo, quitándoselo de encima.

**-Me preocupaste-**Ladro Chimuelo.

-¿Qué hace aquí la policía?-Preguntó Hipo al ver a varias patrullas.

-Ahh se enterraron de lo sucedido-Comento Emilio-Pero descuida yo me encargo, Camila, Gemelos ¿me acompañan?-Pregunto él.

-Claro…-Dijo Camila, mientras los gemelos la seguían.

Hipo sonrió levemente, pero luego cambio su expresión, al ver a Astrid mirando el salir del sol, donde el mar se pierde de vista, Hipo no dudo ni un momento para ir donde ella, abrazarla por detrás de la cintura y poner su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Hipo con voz tierna.

-Solo pensaba…-Respondió Astrid.

-¿en qué?-Volvió a Preguntar Hipo.

-Creí que las personas nunca cambiaban, pero mi padre me defendió, de no ser por él ahora estaría…muerta, pero él a perdido su vida por mi como mi madre; también pensaba en que fue una estupidez el no haberte dicho mi plan-Comento ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Hipo tranquilamente.

-Creí que al no decírtelo no te pondría en peligro, pero me equivoque… no solo te puse en peligro a ti sino que ha todos-Dijo Astrid.

-Incluyéndote…si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, hubiera perdido a la persona que más amo en este mundo-Dijo Hipo abrazándola muy fuerte-Tu-

Dicho esto ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, hasta que finalmente juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno, cálido y lleno de amor, el cual duro varios segundos hasta que ambos necesitaran oxígeno.

-Creo que ahora podrás completar tu vida-Dijo Hipo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Astrid.

-Con el dinero de tu padre que legalmente te pertenece ahora, podrás ayudar a las personas que tanto deseaba, incluso puedes crear una fundación, eso querías para que tu vida este completa ¿no?-Pregunto Hipo sonriendo.

Astrid solo lo miró sorprendida, pero luego de unos minutos decidió abrazándolo fuertemente-Claro que quiero hacer eso Hipo, pero mi vida está completa siempre y cuando tu estés en ella-Dijo ella tiernamente, dándole un corto beso.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te amo-Dijo Hipo sonriendo muy feliz.

-No importa, me conformo con besarte-Dijo Astrid sonriente, antes de besarlo nuevamente. Mientras que sus dos mascotas observaban la hermosa escena uno junto al otro.

-Sabes ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-Dijo Hipo, separándose del beso pero no dejando de abrazarla.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Astrid.

-Astrid… tu…-Dijo Hipo sacando de su chaleco una pequeña cajita-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Pregunto finalmente mostrándole un anillo precioso.

Astrid quedo en shock, pues no se lo esperaba-Si...-Respondió ella abrazándolo y dándole un beso-Claro que quiero casarme contigo-

-Wow, creí que sería más difícil, te lo iba a pedir mañana pero con lo sucedido esta noche, no quise perder más tiempo-Dijo Hipo.

-Te amo Hipo-Dijo Astrid muy feliz, besándolo con mucho amor.

-Y yo A ti-Dijo él correspondiéndole al beso.

_**FIN**_

**Y se acabó, bueno espero que esta historia les haya gustado a todos, también quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me apoyaron en esta historia, de verdad no tienen idea de cuánto los aprecio a todos y pues…con el final de esta historia, me retiro de … hasta dentro de la próxima semana claro esta jejeje espero no los haya asustado, bueno ya es tiempo de comenzar una nueva historia ¿tema? El mismo de siempre HTTYD, pero este fic en comparación de los otros será corto, ¿por qué?... ya lo sabrán en el nuevo fic, nos vemos besos chao chao :)**


End file.
